My Boy
by mark my words
Summary: In a world where Harry is raised by Voldemort, JamesLily are alive, and Sirius is free ensures new kinds of problems for the boywholived. Harry wants to know what the 'right' thing to do is. However time is running short as the war draws ever closer ...
1. Remincising

**By: mark my words**

**My Boy**

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a Harry Potter fic in a really long time. But I was just watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the thing sort of just hit me. So I hope you guys all like this and if not . . . well I have written other stories you might like better.**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**I totally support and request you to read stories by NikkyB. Got your back girl!**

-

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing **

"Harry, this isn't a very good idea," a girl whimpered as she followed her raven haired friend through the forest any way, showing just how much loyalty she had in him.

"Oh come on Lizzie!" Harry said turning around and facing Lizzie. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't want to see what it looks like?"

"Of course I do," Lizzie said twirling a piece of her chocolate brown hair around her finger. Her blue eyes snapped left and right as if waiting for something unknown to pop out of the bushes. "But we're going to get into a lot of trouble Harry. The Dark Lord is going to be furious with us, no matter that you're his son or not!"

Harry wrinkled his nose when she mentioned that he was Voldemort's son . . . yet in a way he was. Voldemort had raised him like a father to a son. Shaking those thoughts from his head he turned back to Lizzie.

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"It disappeared . . . along with my lunch."

Harry stopped walking and turned to face Lizzie. They were both Death Eater children, or rather the new generation of them. Both had been raised through their strange, medieval methods . . . and both had suffered for it. The scars were evident on them, the physical ones at the very least.

Harry knew that Voldemort didn't really care for him. He remembered when his trust for him had been broken. He was eleven years old and Voldemort up till then had treated him with such care and devotion that Harry had worshiped the floor he walked on, until that day . . .

_Flashback_

_An eleven year old Harry James Potter Riddle stared at the woman in front of him. She was weeping softly but was no longer begging for mercy as she had been a few days ago. She kept her head to the floor and her eyes were closed waiting for the inevitable. _

_Harry stared at the muggle and looked up again. "Dad?" he questioned softly. "I don't . . ." the rest of his words were lost as he stared back down at the muggle woman._

_He looked back up again and saw a man being restrained in the background. He kept fighting to get free and his eyes were only on that woman. When he glanced up at Harry there was fear in them. He was begging him to spare her life. _

"_Harry, my boy," Voldemort hissed. "It is all very simple. Just do as I taught you."_

"_But then she'd . . ." Harry stared but trailed off looking down. _

"_Harry what is the matter," Voldemort asked sharply. _

_Harry's eyes widened as he looked up again. "What-what did she do though?"_

_Voldemort let out a laugh. "Do? But my dear boy she is a muggle," he said spitting the word out. "Muggles are like . . . servants my boy. They live to serve and once they are of no use . . . they are disposed of. Now, do it!"_

_Harry looked down at the woman as he gripped his wand and gulped but he nodded. "What if I mess up?" he whispered._

"_You always have . . . another try," Voldemort hissed glancing at the man who was glaring with pure hatred at the two of them._

_Harry looked at the muggle man and was shocked at how much hatred there was in them . . . and it was directed at them. He never knew 'hatred' and seeing it was a lot worse then reading about it. But yet he knew what he had to do . . . or rather what he shouldn't do._

_His hand shaking he lifted it and opened his mouth, but no words uttered through them. He couldn't go through with it. He couldn't kill her. She hadn't done anything. Rather she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

"_DO IT!" Voldemort shouted. _

_Harry closed his eyes and shook his head._

"_YOU DARE TO DEFY ME BOY!"_

"_I can't do it!" Harry shouted at Voldemort his emerald eyes blazing with anger. _

_Dropping his wand on the floor Harry turned and walked away. Voldemort stared after him in shock. Turning to the nearest Death Eater he uttered the words, "Kill them," before he turned and followed Harry to his rooms. _

_Bursting in he spotted Harry on the bed. "You best learn to respect your elder's boy," he spat at him. _

_Harry glared at him. He now knew why the man had been so angry. "Why? Why should someone be killed because of who they are? I don't understand it!"_

_Voldemort's face softened. "You don't understand it, oh dear boy," he said as he sat on the bed. "Some things are better to be done and not questioned. Remember that," he said. Lifting his wand he pointed it at the boy, "Crucio."_

_Harry's eyes widened when the red light headed for him and hit him. He felt an out of body experience before pain hit him. He couldn't last long before a scream erupted out of his throat. _

_Dropping his hand Voldemort stood up, "You will always be punished Harry for the bad things you do. Remember that."_

_After that day many things began to happen. The childish hero Harry harbored for his father began to melt away . . . and he never got his wand back. Lizzie helped him as they both learned to share a wand and Harry began to get the hang of wandless magic._

_End Flashback_

"I just . . . I just want to see it Lizzie. They always talk about it . . . I mean Voldemort even had good things to say about it, at least a little bit."

Lizzie winced slightly at the name. "Harry if we're caught by the Dark Side, my father will literally kill me and you'll go through hours of the Crucio curse. And if we're caught by the school . . . it's a direct sentence to Azkaban. We'll be tried as adults and found guilty no questions asked!"

"Hey," Harry said gently. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he chuckled. "None of those things are going to happen. We're not going to be caught," he said as he began to walk away. "And it's not like I forced you to come with me," he called behind.

"Oh yeah and appearing at my bedroom in the middle of the night on your broom sure isn't being forced to come along," she muttered behind him but nonetheless followed him, that was after all how their friendship worked. They always trusted each other . . . no matter what.

_Flashback_

_At four years of age:_

_Harry looked around at the kids around the castle. Voldemort came up behind him. "Well son. What are you waiting for? Go around and meet everyone."_

_Harry nodded giving him a trustworthy smile and ran off to a group of kids around his age. _

"_Hi," he said to a blonde haired boy and a brown haired girl._

"_Hi," the brown haired girl said. Looking up Harry saw how blue her eyes were and was shocked for a moment. "I'm Lizzie," she said._

"_I'm Malfoy," the blonde haired boy said who had even bluer eyes. "Draco Malfoy."_

"_I'm Harry," Harry said simply._

"_Do you live here Harry?" Lizzie asked._

"_Yup," Harry said proudly._

"_Oh . . . pity you," she said as she walked away._

_Harry looked at Draco who looked confused too. Harry ran after her. "Why pity?"_

"_Doesn't seem very . . . homey," Lizzie said. _

"_Yours much different," he asked sulkily. _

"_Not very," Lizzie said softly on the brink of tears._

"_Don't cry," Harry said quickly his eyes widening. "Here smile," he said picking up a pen and drawing a smiley on her hand._

_Lizzie looked at it and smiled before she burst out laughing._

_At seven years of age:_

"_Come on Lizzie, I think I found a tunnel that leads outside!" Harry said really excited._

"_Outside?" Lizzie whispered, putting the book down. _

"_Yeah," Harry said._

"_Won't we get in trouble?"_

"_Only if we're caught," Harry said with a smile. "Come on," he said holding out his hand. _

_Lizzie stared at it for a moment before putting her's in it._

_At eleven years of age:_

"_Harry do you think they'll want us to kill soon?" _

_Harry's head snapped up. He was playing around with the snitch and was drawn out of his daydream with Lizzie's question._

"_Don't know."_

"_I don't think I can do it."_

"_What?" Harry said. "You'll get into a lot of trouble though."_

"_I know . . . but I don't think I can kill out of cold blood. It's . . . its wrong."_

"_How do you know what right and wrong is?"_

"_I don't," Lizzie said. "But it doesn't feel it." Lizzie paused for a long moment before she asked, "Would you?"_

"_Kill?" Harry asked._

_Lizzie nodded._

_Harry closed his eyes and thought. Before this conversation he probably would have but . . . was it 'right'? He wasn't quite so sure anymore. Harry shook his head. "I have no idea."_

_End Flashback_

"Stupid forest, couldn't we have just flown the rest of . . ." but what she was going to say next never came out. Her mouth dropped in surprise as she came to stand next to Harry. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"It's . . . wow," Lizzie whispered.

"So . . . worth it?" Harry asked looking at his friend.

"Oh yeah," Lizzie said nodding her head. Resting her head on Harry's shoulder she could only stare up at the majestic looking castle. "If none of this happened and we were in some kind of parallel universe, we could be in there at this very moment," she whispered. "Going to this school would be . . . brilliant," she whispered. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "It would be," he said as he put an arm around Lizzie, as they both stared up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time.

They both stood there for a few moments when . . .

"Someone is here!"

"On the grounds idiot."

"Come on lets go."

"Someone go get Dumbledore!"

"There might be Death Eaters mate."

Harry and Lizzie stared at each other. Lizzie's face contorted into a pained expression. "Come on," she said pulling on Harry's arm.

Harry shook his head. Now that he had seen it he really didn't want to go back. But then again . . . where else did he have to go.

"Harry I really, _really_, don't want to go to prison. So move it!" she hissed eyes blazing.

Harry collecting himself stumbled up to his feet as the two of them began to run. "Accio," Harry called out raising his hand wishing he had brought his broomstick with him at this very moment.

Lizzie threw him her wand and he tried again but to no avail.

He threw the wand back as they began to race down the grounds and towards the forest. "We really need to get you a wand!" Lizzie snapped as she pulled her mask on. Harry nodded as he drew his own on too.

-

Lily Potter was sitting in her office grading Charms papers. She taught the younger students while Professor Flitwick tackled the older students.

Her head snapped up when James and Sirius busted into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked standing up.

James pushed his spectacle up the bridge of his nose, "Remus heard the alarms go off. People are in Hogwarts."

"They think their Death Eaters. We don't know how many," Sirius added.

Lily nodded as she grabbed her wand and ran after the two men.

As they headed towards the front doors Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape showed up.

"Someone is here," McGonagall cried astonished that someone could pass through all the barriers.

"Where," Snape muttered. He was trying to think back and remember at the last Death Eater meeting whether or not there had been word of an attack.

"On the grounds idiot," Sirius said.

Snape glared and about to retaliate Lily butted in, "Come on let's go."

"Someone go get Dumbledore," James shouted to the prefects who were finishing their rounds.

"There might be some Death Eaters mate," Remus said concerned as he looked at Sirius who looked grim as well.

As they reached the grounds Dumbledore joined them. They saw two bodies running towards the forest.

-

Lizzie turned around as she saw a few teachers (she presumed) being led down by Dumbledore. Glancing at Harry who nodded she lifted her wand, "Stupefy," she shouted pointing it towards them.

-

Dumbledore put up a shield charm but was surprised at the impact of the stunner. These Death Eaters were trained . . . well. When the girl had turned and shot the stunner he had glanced at a pair of incredibly blue eyes, rivaling his own.

He tried to remember when had been the last time had had seen such eyes before. "The smaller one is Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange," he said.

-

Harry grabbed Lizzie and pulled her to the floor as a few stunners were shot in their direction. Turning around again he waved his hand and whispered an incantation.

-

Dumbledore's eyes widened. Had he just seen what he thought he did? The larger one was performing wandless magic. He had never seen Death Eaters perform wandless magic. Only a few of them and they were never that good, rather after losing their wand it was a done deal who the victor was.

-

Harry's eyes widened. He slowed down as he saw who was running after them. It was Dumbledore. "Dumbledore," he whispered.

Lizzie nodded. "We're not going to make it," she whispered her voice strangely sounded like it was strangled.

Harry couldn't disagree to the comment. They were really finally going to be caught. The Dark Side was brutal to them but the Light . . . he couldn't imagine. What reason would they have keeping them alive? After all the crimes they had committed . . . there was no chance of getting off easy.

He snapped out of his daze when he saw a stunner head straight for him.

Lizzie rammed her body into him as the stunner narrowly missed him. They both tumbled on the floor. Quickly jumping out on her feet she grabbed Harry's head getting ready to run again when she skidded to a stop.

They were off Hogwarts grounds and apparating was allowed. A woman with a tight bun, that must cut the circulation to her head, stood in front of them.

Lizzie didn't have to turn around to know that people were behind them as well.

Harry knew that the run was futile as well. They are more of them then him. He glanced around at the people who had surrounded him. He knew that he couldn't be recognized. He had absolutely recognized one of the men . . . he looked just like him. And the other next to him was the blood traitor Black, the woman also, a mudblood . . . with his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear it. He had no loyalty to these people so he should be able to get rid of them and get to safety.

Raising his arm he tugged Lizzie closer to him as he stared at the people around him, but more focused on Dumbledore, as he represented the outmost threat.

He brought up all his barriers and made sure they were rock hard before he faced him.

-

Dumbledore stared at the two masked Death Eaters. He raised his wand and faced them.

"Drop the . . ." he glanced at the male's hand before continuing, "Wand. You can't possibly escape. You are surrounded and if you even make if to the forest . . ." he shook his head, "you wouldn't survive though it."

Harry's eyes narrowed through the mask. Who did this man think making them sound smaller and weaker than they were? "Don't make me send you to hell old man. And I promise you that I don't need a wand to do that."

Dumbledore was confused for a moment. That voice it sounded exactly like . . . he glanced at James for a brief second before his eyes filtered back on them and his mind began to turn the thought around and around before coming to a conclusion.

"Teenagers," he whispered. "You aren't Death Eaters," he stated quite clearly.

Harry and Lizzie glanced at each other. "Not Death Eaters?" Lizzie asked making her voice sound exactly like her mother's she even let out a laugh making everyone even more suspicious.

Sirius growled in anger as he stepped forward, "Cousin," he spat out.

Lizzie stared at him not really knowing who he was.

_Blood traitor of the Black Family,_ Harry's voice said floating into her head.

Lizzie spat out on that, "Blood traitor."

Snape stared at the two teenagers. He knew who they were, but he had to commend Lizzie on her performance, she sounded exactly like Bellatrix. But what on earth were they doing here. His eyes went onto Harry's face; just imagining what would happen if he was to be recognized. He gulped and put on a stern face.

Harry glanced at Snape who was glaring at them. _Do not remove the mask if you know what is good for you_, he said silkily through Harry's head.

Harry cocked his head up and smirked.

"What are you waiting for Albus?" James asked. "Let's report this to the ministry and get rid of them." James recognized the boy's mask. He had seen it before, he had dueled him. Not only was he of extreme skill but the Dark Lord treated him differently then the rest of the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore was still staring at 'Bellatrix' and it began to make sense. Usually by now she would have taken her mask off. Bellatrix with great pride served the Dark Lord and not only that, this one here was considerably smaller compared to her mother.

"I didn't know that Bellatrix had a daughter," he said.

Lizzie was baffled for a moment. She glanced at Harry not knowing what to do. She took a peak at Snape's face that was looking green.

"I'm sorry Miss Lestrange but I don't know your first name," he said.

"Professor it might be best to . . ." Snape said trailing off.

"Oh no Severus," Dumbledore said looking up with a twinkle in his eye and Snape knew. Dumbledore knew who the two of them were.

"But they might listen to you Severus," Dumbledore said ordering Snape to do it.

Snape closed his eyes dreading what he had to do. "Remove your masks."

"But Uncle," Lizzie whispered her eyes going wide.

Severus looked up. He had a special spot in his heart for Lizzie but he knew he couldn't help them in this. "Do it," he hissed.

Lizzie glared at him before removing her mask. She crushed in one hand and let it drop to the floor. She ran a hand through her brown hair allowing it to flow free from the mask.

"You as well," Dumbledore said to the boy.

Harry quickly ran things through his head. If he didn't and called the broom and escaped, what would happen if they got back? Voldemort would know that much was for certain. And then they'd be punished. If they stayed . . . the old fool seemed to have reason for them. After all they could provide information in exchange for not being turned in to the Ministry; thus in doing so at the right moment the two of them could escape and go somewhere else where neither Dark nor Light would get them.

But if he removed his mask . . . great consequences would follow the action.

_Do it Harry. We'll get out somehow even if they know. They'll just be less prone to hurting us,_ Lizzie's voice said speaking reason.

Harry nodded. His hand reached up and pulled the mask off his face.

**Well that's it. Review . . . if you want more.**

**Oh FYI, I know Harry is having some emotion contradictions but the thing is that, he doesn't like living with Voldemort because he doesn't like how he is just killing people who have done nothing wrong. Yet he doesn't want to go back to the Light. He has some loyalty left with the side that raised him even if he doesn't hold some of those beliefs.**


	2. Home is where you are

**By: mark my words**

**My Boy**

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a Harry Potter fic in a really long time. But I was just watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the thing sort of just hit me. So I hope you guys all like this and if not . . . well I have written other stories you might like better.**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**I totally support and request you to read stories by NikkyB. Got your back girl!**

-

_Recap_

"_What are you waiting for Albus?" James asked. "Let's report this to the ministry and get rid of them." James recognized the boy's mask. He had seen it before, he had dueled him. Not only was he of extreme skill but the Dark Lord treated him differently then the rest of the Death Eaters. _

_-_

"_I didn't know that Bellatrix had a daughter," he said._

_-_

_Lizzie glared at him before removing her mask. She crushed in one hand and let it drop to the floor. She ran a hand through her brown hair allowing it to flow free from the mask._

"_You as well," Dumbledore said to the boy._

_-_

_But if he removed his mask . . . great consequences would follow the action._

_Do it Harry. We'll get out somehow even if they know. They'll just be less prone to hurting us; Lizzie's voice said speaking reason._

_Harry nodded. His hand reached up and pulled the mask off his face. _

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 2: Home is where you are**

"This is bad," Lizzie muttered. "This is really, really bad."

Harry glanced up from the couch he was lounging on as he watched her walk back and forth pacing around the room. "You're going to wear out the rug with your constant walking."

Lizzie turned to face him. "Aren't you in the least bit troubled that Dumbledore has locked us up into this room?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned on his side and closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

_His hand reached up and pulled the mask off his face. He let the mask drop from his fingers and onto the floor. Looking up he stared Dumbledore in the eye and smirked at him. _

_Lily gasped when she saw his face. "Oh my god," she whispered before she felt herself going light headed and on the verge of collapsing. _

_James mouth dropped as he stared at his . . . son. His mind snapped back when he felt Lily beginning to waver and caught her before she fell. Yet his eyes never left Harry's face, they couldn't. He was too afraid that if he did then Harry would disappear. _

_Sirius was stuck between looking at his niece and his godson. He didn't know what to think. He knew that Harry had been taken but here he was . . . alive. The prophecy hadn't been fulfilled yet. 'Why the hell hadn't Voldemort fulfilled the prophecy?' _

_Remus stared in shock at his best friend's son. He just plain didn't know what to think of the situation._

_Snape felt that he had been punched in the gut. He knew that things were going to fall apart as of this moment when everyone saw who the two better skilled young Death Eaters were. Not only were they going to be in trouble, so would he. 'Why couldn't Dumbledore just let things be?'_

_When Lily began to come around she stood up and pulled herself away from James. She came closer to Harry and reached her hand out, "Harry," she whispered. _

_Harry's eyes snapped onto her's. Lily took a step back frightened by the death and anger and suspicion in them. She withdrew her hand and let it fall back to her side. _

_Dumbledore who had figured out exactly who the two were was the first to speak. "If you two will follow me it's quite late in the night. We'll get you two into a room and talk first thing in the morning in my office. Now come along," he said as he strolled back up to the castle._

_Harry and Lizzie exchanged glances, but both remained where they were._

"_You heard him," Professor McGonagall said. She still had her wand out and she waved it as a slight push in the wind got them moving. "Start walking."_

_Lizzie glared at her before she swished her hair and began to walk. She was inside a nice-r person but after years of teaching and experience it was hard to shake off old practices, looking down on people being one of them. Yet, these people believed in the worst of them . . . so why not give it to them._

_Harry couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face as Lizzie stuck her nose up in the air and walked past the professors. He followed behind her. As he passed by his 'parents' he paused and looked at them. He decided to have some fun with them, so he whispered something in Parseltongue to them._

_Lily gasped at the hissing coming out of her son's mouth and James stared on in shock. He recognized the language as Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. And only few dark, Slytherin wizards possessed that . . . ability._

_Harry and Lizzie followed Dumbledore while the rest of the professor's trailed on behind them making sure they're would be no chance of escape, until they came up to a door._

_Dumbledore opened the door and held it out for the two. "There are two separate bedchambers and a bathroom. If you would like something to eat call on Wonky, he'll come and get whatever you'll like. Good night you two. I'll have one of the Professors come and get you and we'll talk in the morning."_

_Dumbledore closed the door and it was hard for Harry and Lizzie to miss the lock slide in place. Lizzie who was now wandless groaned as she fell to the floor in misery. Harry paused and listened until the sound of footsteps were away before he waved his hand on the door. He whispered every unlocking charm he knew but none of them worked. He glared at the door. Voldemort was right when he said that Dumbledore liked to have fun with things. He however was not amused. Not in the slightest bit._

_End Flashback_

"Lizzie calm down," Harry said rubbing his head.

"I can't Harry things weren't supposed to happen this way. We weren't supposed to get caught and locked up. And . . ." she trailed off as she turned around and saw him.

"Harry?" she questioned softly as she sat down next to him. "Harry hon, are you alright?"

"My scar's killing me," he murmured.

It meant a lot to Lizzie that he admitted that to her when in most occasions he wouldn't have.

"He's angry. He wants to know where we are."

Lizzie nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer so that his head rested in her lap. "It's okay, we'll get through this together. We always have," she said as she played with his hair.

Harry let her talk. He really didn't need the comforting words but he knew that she needed hear them, but more so to believe in those words.

He let out a grunt of pain when he felt Voldemort trying to locate him. He didn't know whether to fight the penetration or not.

Lizzie spoke out his options for him. It sounded better out in the open where he could hear each as well as he could with his head trying to burst open.

"If you let him in your mind, then they'll try to do something to get us back, or at the very least you. You're important in this war Harry. They need you . . . the Dark Lord needs you for something, and if he doesn't have you then . . . there would be a chance for the Light side to win this. If you let him in . . . you're closing yourself from a chance with your parents. With this new world. With this school. If you let him know where you are, not only will we be busted out but many people, adults and students, will die. The war will be fast forwarded to the now instead of the then. And when it's over and they get us back . . . we will both be severely punished."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and still tried to calm himself so Voldemort would have a harder time trying to locate him through his wayward emotions.

"If you don't let him in . . . then you're turning your back on our childhood. To the way we were raised, to the people who raised us. They would see us no different then any of these students here, and _will_ try and kill us. We would not be able to see them anymore, but you open yourself to the people here. To this new family. But . . . they might just turn us in to the Ministry and we'd spend a lifetime sentence in Azkaban if lucky. They might just do away with us by giving us the Kiss."

"Death comes either way, and no matter what you choose I'll go down that path with you," Lizzie whispered.

Harry nodded and than made his choice . . . he closed down his barriers as hard as he could. He made them rock solid so that even Voldemort would have no chance in being able to pinpoint their location.

-

Dumbledore locked the door and put in some of his strongest spells. The two of them weren't going to go anywhere tonight, he would make absolute certainty of it.

"Why don't the five of you come up with me to my office," Dumbledore ordered more than questioned. "And Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick, let us keep this little ordeal to ourselves for now," he instructed.

Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Severus followed Dumbledore upstairs and into his office. They all sat around his desk, still in a state of shock. "Tea?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus?" Lily whimpered. "How? I thought . . . you had led on . . . he's alive," she finally said tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm as equally as surprised as this as you are Mrs. Potter. Tom knew the prophecy so why he didn't kill him straight away is only something Mr. Potter himself can tell us."

"Don't count on that Albus," Severus spoke out. All heads turned to face him, "The boy may not, particularly agree with some of the Dark Lord's methods, but he is irritatingly loyal. He will not betray him."

"What do you mean, 'not particularly agree with some of his methods'?" Remus asked.

"Harry may have grown up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but . . ." Severus paused for a moment. "I remember about five years ago, he would be about eleven probably, he was instructed to kill a muggle woman. It would be the first person he ever would have killed and I remember watching him and he looked very confused very . . ." he shook his head unable to come up with the name for the emotions he had seen on Harry's face that day. "He wouldn't do it. He dropped his wand and walked away. She was killed eventually as well as her husband, but not by his wand. He never got his wand back though. It was snapped. He was tortured for his . . . for his disrespect, you can say. I don't know what happened after. He has done things, but the fact that after growing up in the midst of it all and _not_ doing it . . ." Severus shook his head again. "It's remarkable. But I think he only came to that conclusion with the help of Miss Lestrange."

"That was that girl?" Lily whispered.

"Bellatrix's daughter," Sirius said. "It was amazing how alike they sounded."

"And it is amazing with how different they are," Severus cut in sharply.

Sirius glared at Snape but remained quiet.

"James, Lily, I know the two of you don't like talking about it but I need you to tell me what exactly happened that night. The night Harry was taken. The house was blown up, but you were alive. The prophecy had been read out, yet Harry is alive," Dumbledore said. "It's incredible with how the odds wounded up in our favor."

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Lily was putting Harry to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. It was Peter. I opened it and he came in saying how there wasn't much time. He warned us before it happened . . . but not quick enough. Within moments of his warning he came. I hadn't believed Peter. I couldn't. If what he had been saying was true then . . ." James shook his head and made a fist. "He would have had to betray us and I couldn't believe that. I wouldn't."

"I left Peter there and ran for Harry's room. When I came into the room Lily had heard it all and . . ." he shook his head. "When he came in . . . he knocked me out. He started talking to Harry. He was surprised with how much power and ability he had. Lily was still in front of Harry but . . . I don't remember the rest, except for the part where I think he knew that I was semi-conscious that he said . . ." James paused. Now everyone was staring intently at him even Lily who hadn't heard this part before.

"He said, 'Not yet. And if you do live . . . then let Potter blood spill from another.' I never understood . . . until now. He meant that Harry would kill us. End the line. Right?" he asked looking up at Professor Dumbledore.

"That's exactly what it means," Albus confirmed rubbing his temples. "Anything else?" he said turning to Lily.

"He sent the killing curse towards me but I had been reading dark art books and when I heard the commotion upstairs I knew what to do. But the spell still knocked me out. I don't know what happened afterwards."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes this is very interesting. I think we should all go to bed and we we'll talk more in the morning, hmm?"

-

Lizzie's eye twitched when she realized what he had done. She could never go home now. And she couldn't live a real life here in the outside. She didn't know whether Harry had just damned them or saved them.

She hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night. She had tossed and turned all night trying to get comfortable, but she was scared. She couldn't go back 'home', she was stuck in a place that if she had ever did something wrong she'd get a kick in the butt into Azkaban.

She felt that she couldn't breathe for a moment. She tried to steady herself but then she couldn't . . . she started to gasp when she couldn't breathe.

She fell to the floor and her gasping got louder and she felt her vision go blurry.

Harry ran into the bedroom, knocking the door open. "Lizzie," he gasped in surprise. He dropped to the floor and gathered her into his arms. "Shhh," he whispered. "Shhh, it's alright baby. Calm down, breathe. In, out, in, out," he whispered softly.

Lizzie opened her eyes and whimpered but did just as the voice instructed her too. She took a deep breathe and when she didn't start to gag on it she began to breathe in more sync and tried to calm her heart down.

Severus burst into the room and saw the two of them on the floor. "Another panic attack?" he asked crouching down beside Harry and checking Lizzie's pulse.

"I'm fine," she said her voice slightly breathless. "I'm not going to pass out."

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah," Lizzie murmured, slightly embarrassed at her breakdown.

"What happened Lizzie? This doesn't usually happen outside your parent's home," Severus asked softly.

Lizzie nodded, not bothering to deny the statement. Her first panic attack was in her own home and all the others were the same . . . always there.

"Lizzie," Harry said his voice going stern.

"We don't have anywhere to go," she finally whispered, voicing the cause of her panic. "We don't have . . ." she said again her breathing coming out short, "No where to go."

Harry looked around the room, "Where's your inhaler," he muttered to himself. He waved his hand around and a small object came flying to it. He gave it to Lizzie who immediately brought it to her mouth and took in a deep breathe.

As Harry brushed her hair away from her face he whispered in her ear, "Home will always be where you are, where I am. If we're together then wherever we are will be home, don't worry so much."

Severus and Harry left the girl and went into the sitting room. "What was she talking about?" Severus asked glancing at the boy.

"Well Uncle . . . just stuff about Voldemort and occulmancy and barriers," he muttered not looking him in the eye in fear of having his mind penetrated again.

Severus stared at him and frowned. "What am I to tell him on the next meeting? Your marks must have been burning. He's been furious, looking for you."

Harry sighed looking down. He began to shake his head. He looked up and made sure that Lizzie wasn't in the room before he spoke in a low voice. "I can't take her back there. I can get through it but she . . ." he shook his head and grimaced. "I can't do that to her. She'll follow me. You know she will, and she will be punished much harsher than I would ever be. Voldemort needs me for something but Lizzie . . . she's just an extra body and can be disposed of for this. And it was all my idea."

Severus shook his head. "I'll come up with something but you're going to have to choose a side Harry. Time is running out. No one can make you think any less of yourself for what you've gone through. Only _you_ can think that."

"I want to do the right thing . . . but I don't know what it is anymore," Harry murmured and the conversation came to a close once Lizzie walked into the room.

"Good morning Uncle," Lizzie said as she sat down next to Harry and gave his hand a squeeze of thanks.

"Lizzie," Severus nodded. "Come on you two. Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Why do say _only_ Dumbledore when there'll be a whole lot of people?" Lizzie asked as the three of them turned to a corridor.

Lizzie and Harry looked around in the corridor in awe. The stairs were moving beneath their feet and the portraits were staring at them with strange interest.

Lizzie gasped when she saw three students walking in their direction. _Oh my god Harry,_ _how do I look?_ Lizzie whispered in his mind.

Harry glanced at Lizzie and raised a quizzical brow. Lizzie gave him an exasperated look. Lizzie was wearing a pair of jeans and bear paw boots. She wore a few layers due to the cold weather. Her hair was open but some parts had been pinned up due to annoyance. Her blue eyes were glued to his wanting his response.

_You look fine,_ Harry answered.

_Come on,_ Lizzie said as they slowed down so they were further behind their Uncle.

Harry rolled his eyes but followed her lead. _I thought I was the one who planned things and tried to get you to agree to them,_ Harry thought.

_Things change_, Lizzie responded.

As the three students got closer the female noticed the extra pair of eyes on them. She saw another female who was looking over at them with interest and a male who was staring at the floor with a rather irritating smirk on his face.

"Hi," Lizzie said. "My name's Lizzie."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "This is Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley."

Lizzie's smile faltered for a moment but didn't waste away.

_Hmm, a mudblood, a blood traitor, and a Longbottom; nice pick Lizzie_, Harry taunted in her head.

"Are you new here?" Neville asked.

Lizzie glanced at Harry. "Kind of," she said.

"You're in . . . Gryffindor?" Lizzie asked looking at the red.

"Yeah," Ron said. "You guys in a house?"

"Nope," Harry said.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked staring at Harry with interest. He looked very familiar.

He smirked but then looked up looking Hermione in the eye. Hermione gasped in surprise, "Potter," she murmured.

"What are you two waiting for?" Severus's voice snapped. "And you three," he said looking at the Gryffindor's. "Get to wherever you need to get too."

"Bye," Lizzie said with a slight smile. She grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him after Severus.

Hermione, Neville, and Ron were left in their wake. "He looks a lot like Professor Potter," Ron commented.

"Lizzie's really hot," Neville said. His eyes then went wide and his cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

Ron let out a snort of laughter. As the three of them still in shock of the strange meeting, Ron patted Neville on the back and nodded. "Yeah she is isn't she mate. Got a sweet eye on her?"

Neville rolled his eyes but neither agreed to nor disagreed to the statement.

-

"What were the two of you thinking conversing with Gryffindor's, especially _those_ Gryffindor's," Severus muttered angrily as he came to a pause in front of the gargoyle.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Dislike them much Uncle?" she asked with a click of her tongue and a roll of her eye.

"Jellybeans," Severus muttered and the gargoyle moved allowing them access. He turned and faced the two teens before allowing them to move forward. He opened his mouth to say something but he looked at their faces and closed it again. He didn't know what to say to them.

With a sigh Severus stepped aside and allowed the two of them to step in first.

**Well that's it. I was really, really disappointed with the lack of reviews. Come on you guys I won't update until I have ten reviews. That's not asking much considering about 50 of you read this without reviewing. **

**Thanks to my only few reviewers: **

**- BDSanta2001**

**- ShinyEdwardOwner: I think all of your questions were answered with this chapter but yes Harry and Draco are friends.**

**- coolcatt002: answered within this chapter**

**- Katia Dashwood**

**Thanks for reviewing. If anyone has any questions just send me a review and I'll get back to you with the next chapter.**

_Teaser:_

_Dumbledore stared at the two of them. "You will go to school here at Hogwarts. You will be joining the sixth years."_

_Harry let out a snort at the statement. Lizzie's eyes went bug eyed. "I'm not sure if this would be any better than Azkaban," she muttered._


	3. Note

**Hey everyone! I have some questions regarding my next chapter. **

**Ahem, Ahem . . . okay here it is.**

**1. What house do you guys want Lizzie and Harry to be in?**

**- Gryffindor**

**- Hufflepuff**

**- Ravenclaw**

**- Slytherin**

**2. Who should Lizzie end up with?**

**- Draco**

**- Neville**


	4. A Place to Stay

**By: mark my words**

**My Boy**

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a Harry Potter fic in a really long time. But I was just watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the thing sort of just hit me. So I hope you guys all like this and if not . . . well I have written other stories you might like better.**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**I totally support and request you to read stories by NikkyB. Got your back girl!**

-

_Recap_

"_Death comes either way, and no matter what you choose I'll go down that path with you," Lizzie whispered._

_Harry nodded and than made his choice . . . he closed down his barriers as hard as he could. He made them rock solid so that even Voldemort would have no chance in being able to pinpoint their location._

-

_As Harry brushed her hair away from her face he whispered in her ear, "Home will always be where you are, where I am. If we're together then wherever we are will be home, don't worry so much." _

-

_As the three students got closer the female noticed the extra pair of eyes on them. She saw another female who was looking over at them with interest and a male who was staring at the floor with a rather irritating smirk on his face._

"_Hi," Lizzie said. "My name's Lizzie."_

"_Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "This is Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley."_

_Lizzie's smile faltered for a moment but didn't waste away._

_Hmm, a mudblood, a blood traitor, and a Longbottom; nice pick Lizzie, Harry taunted in her head._

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 3: A Place to Stay**

With a sigh Severus stepped aside and allowed the two of them to step in first. Harry and Lizzie stepped inside and looked around in slight awe. The room was filled with little do dads and do hickeys. However what Harry was in awe most of all was the large red phoenix that perched near Dumbledore's desk.

"Awe Severus, thank you," Dumbledore said looking up and noticing their presence. "Come in Mr. Potter, Miss Lestrange. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked gesturing to the remaining empty seats in the middle and right in front of his desk.

Harry glanced to his right where the Potters were sitting with a man with shabby looking robes. To his left was the woman with the tight bun and the blood traitor Black. Snape took a seat next to the woman with the tight bun and left the middle seats open. Harry rolled his eyes. It seemed like this was all planned out, how just fucking stupid.

Harry only glared at the Professor not bothering to answer. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she gracefully sat down on the chair her waist length hair flowing as she did so.

Lizzie leaned back on her chair throwing her hand behind the chair and facing her back to her uncle. She didn't want to be here. But she didn't want to go 'home' either. She just wanted . . . she wasn't really sure what she wanted. But she was still a Lestrange and a Lestrange never showed emotion, especially fear and anxiety.

"Oh well then I'll just get straight to it," Dumbledore said paying no mind to the rudeness radiating off the two teenagers,

"Get straight to what?" Lizzie asked her eyes narrowing.

Everyone else in the room was also watching the headmaster with anxious expressions. The entire wizarding world believed that Harry James Potter was dead. And one word of Lizzie's heritage, her last name, could land her into a trial. She would be treated just like her mother . . . even though she wasn't.

"You will be enrolled into Hogwarts," Dumbledore said after a tense silence.

After he said that there was a moment of silence before voices began to speak up.

Severus was staring at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. "Albus you can't be serious? Death Eaters are on the lookout for them. If the ministry catches whiff of _exactly _who they are," he shook his head.

"Albus I don't think that's most wise," Professor McGonagall said in a shrill voice. "You-Know-Who knows how important he is in the war," she said leaning in and speaking in a whisper. "He'll launch an attack and try to get them back."

Lizzie felt like she had been sucker punched. Go to school here in Hogwarts. She wasn't sure if she wanted this or to be sent to Azkaban instead. "Oh god," she whispered.

The thought of school had never, ever been mentioned at home with her parents. Bellatrix and her father were always on the run from the ministry. They displayed themselves and the family name with pride as strong supporters of the Dark Side. She had looked too much like her mother and bearing the Lestrange last name wouldn't have guaranteed herself a place at any school. Sure, Draco's parents were Death Eaters too, but Lucius had enough power in the Ministry to keep it all hush, hush. And every summer when he'd come home, he'd tell Harry and her so many stories about Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, going to Hogwarts . . . oh god. She tried to take a deep breathe when she felt she couldn't breathe in. She started convulsing trying to breathe.

Harry hadn't beaten an eyelash when the old man had said that he wanted them to go to Hogwarts. Now that they had two Death Eaters they probably wanted to keep them on close watch. Not only that it seemed that parent dearest wouldn't want their newly reunited son to go to Azkaban. And Dumbledore needed him in this war. Having those odds in his favor never could hurt that much.

His head snapped up when he heard Lizzie panting next to him. Turning his head he saw that she was convulsing for air again. He jumped to his feet and bent down next to her. "Shhh," he whispered putting his forehead on her's, "Shhh."

All the adults went quiet so that the only noise was Lizzie's wheezing. Everyone watched with slight awe and shock how Bellatrix's daughter completely broke down in front of their eyes.

Lily watched with a frown. When she had first met her just last night she never would have guessed that Lizzie would be one for panic attacks. Severus was right . . . she was a lot different than her mother.

"Breathe," Harry murmured. "Hold your breath and calm down. You're alright, you're fine. No one is here. It's just you and me. Calm down Lizzie baby," Harry continued to whisper to her.

Lizzie looked up at Harry her blue eyes connecting with his green ones. "That's it baby, just look at me. There are only you and me," Harry whispered.

Lizzie stared at Harry and she felt herself calm down enough to breathe again. She took in a few last shaky breathes before she leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. She was so embarrassed. She had never had a panic attack other than in front of Harry and her Uncle Severus. And having _two in one day_ had never happened before. She tried to will herself to not cry . . . at least, not yet.

"Are you alright dear?" Professor McGonagall whispered breaking the silence.

Lizzie nodded. She moved her head slightly so that her only pride, her hair, covered her face. She didn't want anyone to see her. She wished she could just sink in with the furniture or at the very least go back to that room, curl up on her bed and cry.

Dumbledore remained quiet for a moment merely staring straight at Lizzie. "Yes . . . where was I?" he asked looking up, "Ah, yes, it was just decided that you'd be finishing the last two years of your schooling here at Hogwarts."

"Miss Lestrange, it was decided that your uncle will take you in. You will become Lizzie Black instead of Lestrange."

Lizzie's mouth fell open as her head raised up staring Dumbledore in the eye. "What?"

"Sirius and I had a talk," Dumbledore said glancing at Sirius who nodded, "And he agreed that he'll take you in."

_Flashback_

_It was breakfast time and Sirius who helped co-teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus, was with his friends and for once eating his breakfast quietly . . . until an owl came and landed in his cereal. _

"_Agh," he muttered. "What do you want?" he sighed reaching for the piece of parchment that was tied around the owl's leg. _

_His brows furrowed as he read it. Glancing at his watch he got up._

"_Where are you going mate?" James asked looking up._

"_Dumbledore wants to see me before . . . well you know," Sirius said finishing lamely. _

_James nodded before he looked down and continued to eat his breakfast quietly._

_Sirius walked to Dumbledore's office, muttering the password. Knocking on the door, he walked in._

"_Ah, Sirius good morning, please do take a seat," Dumbledore said looking up from his reading material. _

"_Morning Professor," Sirius murmured taking a seat right in front of Dumbledore. "What did you want to see for?" _

"_Ah yes, lemon drop," he asked. When Sirius shook his head Dumbledore popped one in his mouth and leaned back in his seat. "As you know Lizzie is your niece."_

"_Yes," Sirius said having a feeling of where this was going. _

"_Well we can't have her be enrolled in Hogwarts under the Lestrange name. Aurors would frolic here like bees to honey."_

"_So you want me to have her take my name," Sirius finished for him._

"_Well . . . yes I did," Dumbledore said. "Now Mr. Black I know you and Mrs. Lestrange were never on the best of terms but you are family."_

"_Professor you can't honestly compare me to her," he said spitting out the word her. His disdain for his cousin was immense. He had never felt pure hatred until he had grown up and seen what his cousin was. Sure he never got along with his parents, but he never hated them. He strongly disliked them, but they were still his parents._

"_Mr. Black you need to remember that Lizzie and Bellatrix are both two different people. I'm sure the more you get to know her the more in common you might find with her."_

"_Professor from what I've seen she seems to be just like her mother," Sirius said rubbing his forehead in frustration._

"_Severus was very clear that this girl was by no means like her mother," Dumbledore said. "He told me that . . . one of the, if not the only, reason that Harry did not fully fall under the hands of Tom was because of that girl," Dumbledore said with a spark of awe in his voice._

"_Where are you getting at professor?" Sirius asked._

"_Imagine Mr. Black, a girl raised in one of the darkest families and yet she retained some morals that her parents would never teach her. She developed a sense of good and wrong. She knows what her parents were doing was wrong."_

"_Then why does she fight with them. You can't deny it Albus. She has gone and fought in Death Eater raids. If she really didn't want to stay and was clearly this different then why didn't she . . ." Sirius trailed off._

"_Run away like you?" Dumbledore finished. "Some aren't as strong. Some aren't as confident to leave behind everything they've ever known. And some . . . some have reasons to stay behind." _

"_Now Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said simply staring at him. "I know you'll make the right decision."_

"_I can't take care of kid, Professor," Sirius replied shaking his head. "I wouldn't know what to do with her. I don't understand teenage girls and I mean what kind of guardian would, I make," Sirius asked angry as he stood up and began pacing around the office._

"_A good one. Sirius you are very good with children or else you wouldn't have taken a teaching position. And you're a very good godfather to Jeremy and Rose."_

_Sirius sank back on the chair and thought for a few moments. He sighed, "What would I need to do if I agreed?" he asked._

_Dumbledore smiled knowing he already had. "Let her take on your name. She can be some kind of relative, or even a daughter, that you decided should come to Hogwarts for a more secure setting. And that's really all. The girl has grown already. Just during Christmas break take her back to your place and let her stay there with you."_

_Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair for a long moment. "Okay." _

"_Okay?" Dumbledore said._

"_Okay," Sirius said opening his eyes and nodding._

_End Flashback_

"Take me in?" she whispered softly so that only Harry and Severus the people who sat next to her heard what she said.

"You will stay with him during breaks and will take on his name," Dumbledore explained.

"That is . . . if you want to," Sirius spoke up looking at Lizzie. He had to blink a few times and remind himself that he was no longer a seventeen year old boy and that wasn't his cousin. This was his niece. She was different. "You'll always have a place to stay with me, if you ever need it."

Harry put his hand on Lizzie's not wanting another panic attack episode from her. He knew she was shocked. She had never truly had a home, and here she was being offered it by a man her parents only had crap to say about.

"You're not a coward," Lizzie murmured.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. He had heard her but he couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"Mum always said that you were a coward. Well that was about the nicest thing she ever called you. But . . . you're not. Walking off must've been hard. I always . . . admired you for it. For having the confidence to walk, even if you were a treacherous blood traitor and an insult on the House of Black."

Harry snorted. Lizzie started off praising him and ended up with a harder insult. He glanced at Sirius 'blood traitor' Black and saw that he was holding back a grin. Hmm, wasn't that something, he had a sense of humor.

"So are we at an agreement Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked.

"You really didn't give me any other choice old man," Lizzie said clicking her tongue on the surface of her mouth and staring at him, her blue orbs penetrating his own.

"Well I can't let you walk off free on your own . . . so the only other thing I could do is floo the Ministry but I don't think they'd be as kind to you."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. She had no option and Dumbledore knew it. It was either school or prison. "I'll take on the last name," she said.

"And," Dumbledore asked.

Lizzie's eye twitched, "And I'll go to school," she said through clenched teeth. "Like a good little girl," she muttered under her breath. It was loud enough for them all to hear, but low enough for them to pretend as if they didn't.

"Good, good Miss Black. You'll be sorted into a house later on today. Now moving on to . . . Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said turning and facing the raven haired boy.

"Mr. Old Man," Harry said looking at Dumbledore with a bored expression, "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Aw, Mr. Potter you're not that forgettable," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry opened his mouth but Severus gave him a thump on the head, "Be respectful," he muttered.

"Or what . . . he's going to Crucio me?" Harry asked deliberately dropping off that little piece of information.

Dumbledore stared at him the twinkle in his eye diminished. Lily gasped, "The Crucio curse. He used the Crucio curse on you."

Lizzie snorted. "The Crucio," she laughed finding it funny how shocked the room had gotten. The Crucio Curse was not _that_ bad compared to the other things that they would do if any of the children misbehaved.

"You seem shocked old man," Harry said having fun. He leaned closer to the desk, "Thought you housed lots of kids from Death Eater families. Never once noticed the bruises? The scratches? The limping? The wheezing?" Harry glanced from professor to professor. "Not once. Tsk, tsk," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Doesn't he need you though?" Remus asked speaking up for the first time throughout the meeting.

Harry glanced at the man with the shabby robes. "Need me?"

"The prophecy," Lizzie murmured so quietly but the werewolf's keen hearing picked it up.

"Yes," he said nodding his head in Lizzie's direction. "The prophecy."

"Aw, you're talking about the 'neither will live while the other survives' crap aren't you," Harry said scratching his chin. "Well mate, he tried once," he said lifting up his hair so a clear scratched out lightening bolt shaped scar showed. "And it didn't_ really_ work."

James felt as if someone had performed the Crucio curse on him. "You mean he tried to . . ." 

"Halloween night, at Godrics Hollow, fifteen years ago he sent the killing curse at me," Harry said so casually as he inspected his nails.

"Honestly I knew the Light Side was behind, but I didn't know by _this_ much," Harry muttered as he glanced at Severus.

"You knew this," James hissed at the potions master.

"Every Death Eaters knows. How do you think that Pettigrew ended up dead," Severus hissed back.

Lily looked like she had swallowed something sour, "You mean it bounced back off of him . . . and hit Peter?"

"You guys really are behind on the story," Lizzie said looking at the Professor's with a concerned expression. "He isn't the boy-who-lived for nothing."

After Lizzie's statement shocked silence followed. "You never told us that they were this much in the dark," Lizzie hissed at Severus.

"Hush up girl," Snape snapped.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Do calm down uncle."

"Boy-who-lived," Dumbledore murmured. "I had heard rumors but . . . it was too good to imagine." Dumbledore still in his state of awe snapped out of it and faced the crowd in front of him. "Well Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Are we at an agreement?" 

Harry sighed and looked at the old man and was quiet for a long moment. "You can't threaten the Ministry with me. Everyone believes me to be dead. A baby compared to one of the strongest wizards of the time. What do you suppose you're to do about that?"

"Well Mr. Potter we can try the truthful approach."

"And as if anyone buys the truth anymore. Spiced up stories as fake as they are, is what the public wants. Pity, half of them don't know the seriousness of this war."

_Harry_, Lizzie whispered in his head. _Come on. Two years of schooling. That's not so bad. It could be worse._

_And what happens when Voldie wants to know where I am? Hmm. He'll want me back right under his nose to make sure I'm still under his power and not that big of a threat_, Harry in Lizzie's head being the voice of reason.

_Well . . . don't you think that maybe it's time to bring this war to an end_? Lizzie whispered.

"If the two of you will join us," Dumbledore said glancing between the two of them as if knowing just what they were conversing about a grin on his face. "Mr. Potter the ministry knows your mask. They know you as Lord Voldemort's right handed man. If they were to find out, _exactly_ who you are, it would be no matter that you are the only chance of winning this war. You'll be given a full life sentence to Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss, both I've heard aren't very nice ways to spend the rest of your childhood."

_If you think for one moment I will fight with you old man, than you're an even more crack pot than Father let on. I'll stay but by no means do I hold any ounce of loyalty to you. When it comes down to it, I will face you in battle, not stand next to you,_ Harry hissed in Dumbledore's head.

Dumbledore showed no sign of hearing what Harry said but was a bit more on the alert. Harry smirked seeing Dumbledore's slightly concerned expression. He nodded his head. "Alright," he said leaning back on the chair.

Everyone turned to stare at him in awe. Lizzie smiled at him. Harry glanced over at her and knew how much she wanted to stay here. She was the only reason that he would stay . . . that and he had some business that he needed to tend too. He needed to find out more about himself, his past, and who he wanted to be. Lizzie was right; he needed to choose a side. And as he looked over at her, even if she never admitted it, Lizzie had chosen a side from a tender age. She had her own reasons for it, but a Death Eater child raised with the Dark Arts from when she was born, was going to fight with the Light. And that just made everything a hell lot more complicated.

"Well, then we have one last business to tend too," Dumbledore said summoning over the Sorting Hat.

"Which of you would like to go first?" he asked.

**Well that's it. You guys thanks for the reviews. So I am going to tell you where it all stands:**

**Neville: 4**

**Draco: 1**

**Gryffindor: 2 for Harry**

** 3 for Lizzie**

**Hufflepuff: none**

**Ravenclaw: 3 for Harry and Lizzie**

**Slytherin: 2 for Harry and Lizzie**

**There is still time to put in your input. The houses I want more people to tell me what they think and for the couple unless people send in more reviews it's going to be Neville and Lizzie.**

**I had this little family moment with Sirius and Lizzie. I just want to make it clear that Lizzie is a strong bitch but she had some trauma in her life that led to her panic attacks and due to all these changes she is having them more frequently.**

**Chapter 2 Reviews:**

**Guinevere-JAK: thanks for the review**

**Egyptiangoddessofdeath: thanks for the review**

**Merzah: thanks for the review**

**NikkyB: thanks for the review**

**coolcatt002: the Potter's are just mostly shock but I'm going to get into more family moments with them in later chapters.**

**Katia Dashwood: I know the encounter with Hermione was weird but I wanted to make a point of how Lizzie really wants to make friends and just being opening up to the type of people they were taught to hate and kill.**

**ShinyEdwardOwner: I think the question of your answer will be in the next chapter with the sorting. I'm still on a loss of what house to put Harry in. I think I know which Lizzie will be in though.**


	5. I'm Different

**By: mark my words**

**My Boy**

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a Harry Potter fic in a really long time. But I was just watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the thing sort of just hit me. So I hope you guys all like this and if not . . . well I have written other stories you might like better.**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**I totally support and request you to read stories by NikkyB. Got your back girl!**

-

_Recap_

"_Take me in?" she whispered softly so that only Harry and Severus the people who sat next to her heard what she said._

"_You will stay with him during breaks and will take on his name," Dumbledore explained._

"_That is . . . if you want to," Sirius spoke up looking at Lizzie. He had to blink a few times and remind himself that he was no longer a seventeen year old boy and that wasn't his cousin. This was his niece. She was different. "You'll always have a place to stay with me, if you ever need it."_

_-_

"_You seem shocked old man," Harry said having fun. He leaned closer to the desk, "Thought you housed lots of kids from Death Eater families. Never once noticed the bruises? The scratches? The limping? The wheezing?" Harry glanced from professor to professor. "Not once. Tsk, tsk," he said leaning back in his chair._

-

_If you think for one moment I will fight with you old man, than you're an even more crack pot than Father let on. I'll stay but by no means do I hold any ounce of loyalty to you. When it comes down to it, I will face you in battle, not stand next to you,_ _Harry hissed in Dumbledore's head._

_Dumbledore showed no sign of hearing what Harry said but was a bit more on the alert. Harry smirked seeing Dumbledore's slightly concerned expression. He nodded his head. "Alright," he said leaning back on the chair._

_Everyone turned to stare at him in awe. Lizzie smiled at him. Harry glanced over at her and knew how much she wanted to stay here. She was the only reason that he would stay . . . that and he had some business that he needed to tend too. He needed to find out more about himself, his past, and who he wanted to be. Lizzie was right; he needed to choose a side. And as he looked over at her, even if she never admitted it, Lizzie had chosen a side from a tender age. She had her own reasons for it, but a Death Eater child raised with the Dark Arts from when she was born, was going to fight with the Light. And that just made everything a hell lot more complicated._

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 4 – I'm Different**

"Well then we have one last business to attend to today," Dumbledore said summoning over the sorting hat.

Harry and Lizzie glanced at each other and then back at the grubby looking hat sitting on Dumbledore's desk. _What?_ Lizzie whispered in Harry's mind.

_No idea_, Harry answered.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Dumbledore asked looking at the two of them.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked silkily.

"You don't know about the sorting hat do you?" James asked quietly. It was probably the first thing he could say ever since Lizzie and . . . and his son had entered into the room. And it was the stupidest thing he could have said.

The two teenagers refused to acknowledge the question with an answer.

"Well no need to fret," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face. "All that you need to do is put the hat on your head and it does the rest."

"You sound like Dr. Seuss," Lizzie said with a startled expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked. Neither the twinkle nor his grin faded from his face. Nothing could really ruin today. Not only was Harry back, but Miss Black, had given him hope that there were some others who were also hesitant about fighting with Tom Riddle.

"You know who Dr. Seuss is?" Lily asked startled. Dr. Seuss was after all a muggle book character.

"I'm not that daft," Lizzie said with a frown on her face. "I know things about the muggle world. They've done pretty well for themselves. There inventions are quite brilliant to have been done without magic. I fancy the IPod myself, though."

"Yes," Lily said with a slight smile on her face. That one statement from Lizzie changed her entire judgment on her. "Yes they have done well for themselves haven't they." Lily never really expected an answer to her statement, as she sunk into a moment of deep thought.

"Who's Dr. Seuss?" Harry whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and slapped him on his arm. "Damn Potter, I was on a roll of proving how diverse we were in both worlds. Thanks for ruining it," she said with fake spite in her voice.

"Well then," Dumbledore said wanting to go back to the situation at hand. "Which of you would like to be sorted in first? If you had not yet been informed by Mr. Malfoy there are four houses; Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Slytherin for the cunning, and Gryffindor for the brave. Each house is known for a special something of theirs," Dumbledore said then trailed off. He couldn't allow them to be sorted into Slytherin. Yet, as he glanced down at the hat on his desk and back to the children in front of them. It all depended on the choice they would make.

"Ladies first," Harry said gesturing for Lizzie to go on up first.

"Thanks ever so much," Lizzie said sarcastically. But she did reach for the hat and put it on her head.

_Hmm, interesting very interesting,_ the Sorting Hat murmured in her head,_ Very interesting. I haven't seen someone like you in a long time._

_Wait until you get Harry_, Lizzie told it.

_Well Miss Lestrange let us see. You have a strong hatred towards the Dark Arts . . . and some other things you keep bottled up. So no Slytherin won't do for you, _the Hat said absentmindedly._ No but you are too cunning for Hufflepuff even though you are increasingly loyal to those who you put your trust in. That leaves Ravenclaw or Gryffindor._

Lizzie was shocked. Within moments the hat had discarded Slytherin as an option for a house for her. She felt numb for a moment. She couldn't believe she wasn't going to be in the house her mother and father and her ancestors before had been in. That is except for a few black sheep on her mother's side of the family.

_You are very witty and like to stick with the rules, yet you find yourself breaking them more than following them, do you,_ the Sorting Hat stated rather than questioned.

Lizzie felt her cheeks heat up at the comment. She couldn't believe that a stupid hat was putting her in her place.

_But yet you have spunk and a strong attitude and spirit. Very good qualities and one's that Godric Gryffindor was rumored to have. You have bravery. You live in a world where you need it child. So there is really only one place for you . . . _"GRYFFINDOR".

Lizzie fell off her chair at the yelling of the Sorting Hat, due to both the closed confines it yelled in and the fact that it put her in Gryffindor.

As soon as the hat came off she was met with a sea of smiling faces. She looked down trying to erase the image of pride and happiness that surrounded her. Oh sure they're happy because she wasn't in the 'evil' house. How stupid, the damn bunch of judgmental hypocrites.

Harry was not that surprised with Lizzie's placing. He knew that she would never be like her family. He glanced at his 'godfather' and couldn't help but think that he and Lizzie were really alike. They were after all family. But the thing was more that they both had that same dislike for their families. Only Lizzie didn't have the reason that Sirius had to walk away. All she ever knew was the evils of the Dark Side and the exaggerated beliefs fellow Death Eaters had for the Light.

"Are you alright there Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked leaning over his desk to look down at the girl who was still shell shocked on the floor.

Lizzie made a noise in the back of her throat before she stood up took the hat off her head and slammed it onto Harry's.

_Mr. Potter,_ the Hat whispered in his head. _I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. _

_You've been waiting for me? _Harry thought.

_Well after I met your brother I was wondering when I'd meet the first Potter child, the boy-who-lived._

_How do you know all that? _Harry demanded.

_Well it's all here in our head. Speaking of that, let's take a look. Hufflepuff won't do. You'd scare those poor souls with your rebellion. But yet you possess they're most known character trait. You have loyalty to walk with someone to the very death. That is not seen much these days. Especially in the middle of a war,_ the hat said.

Harry fidgeted in his seat feeling embarrassed. He wanted the hat to make up it's damn mind already.

_What about Ravenclaw? _The hat asked itself. _You are very intelligent and witty but yet your personality does not quite match that either now does it? That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. You possess traits from both those houses. You are torn apart from the two, _the hat said wisely.

Harry gulped. Damn this stupid hat and it's mind reading abilities.

_You are cunning and sly and fight to get what you want. But yet you have had a hard journey. Don't deny it Mr. Potter; it's all in your memories. Hours of torture has taught you to slowly hate what your father stands for hasn't it? So then maybe Slytherin isn't the right house for you either. _

_What?_ Harry asked the hat. If he wasn't put in Slytherin and word got out . . . he shook his head, not wanting to think of the consequences.

_Let us look at Gryffindor. You have a history of your fathers before you, the Potter father that is Mr. Potter not you're . . . other one, in being in Gryffindor. You have much courage. It takes courage and bravery to face what you have faced. _

The hat was quiet for a long while, before it finally spoke again. _I have made my decision. You're morals may be confused Mr. Potter but in your head you have decided, even if you won't admit it to yourself. So I will do the honors and admit it for you._

Harry was confused. _Wait . . . what?_

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.

"Fuck," was the only thing that Harry could say.

-

Lizzie glanced over at Harry. They had finally been dismissed from Dumbledore's office. He had spent the last hour lecturing them about school rules . . . after a fifteen minute silence where Harry could practically feel the happiness radiating off of the occupants of the room.

"We're in Gryffindor," Lizzie whispered. "Wow, didn't see that one coming."

Harry let out a grunt of agreement.

Lizzie glanced at him and rolled her eyes. They were on their way back to the room they spent the night in to change into their new uniforms and then go to dinner.

"Are you upset?" Lizzie asked. No one needed to clarify exactly what the thing was that might be upsetting Harry.

"Just surprised," Harry said softly. "I don't mean to be a damper on your happiness but I just never thought that I would be in Gryffindor."

"The hat told you something didn't it?" Lizzie asked.

Harry glanced at Lizzie but refused to respond.

"Well . . . what did it say?!" Lizzie asked exasperated.

"It said that I might be conflicting over some of my morals . . . but in my head, I had already chosen a side."

Lizzie wrinkled her nose at Harry's answer. "I don't . . ." Lizzie started before she stopped walking and turned to face him. Her eyes were wide and shock and a speck of sadness was seen in it. Her mouth was a thin line and she looked extremely troubled, more so than usual.

"You've already chosen a side?" Lizzie asked surprise in her voice. "Gryffindor . . . You've chosen _Dumbledore_!" she hissed.

"Stop acting Lizzie," Harry said frustrated. "It's not like you haven't chosen a side!"

"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" she shouted her eyes blazing and her hair sticking out on end.

Harry sighed and drew Lizzie into his arms. She was fighting him but Harry was too strong for her and didn't struggle that much. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that," Harry said softly stroking her hair. "I know you have your own reasons for fighting with the light but . . ."

Lizzie cut him off abruptly. "I'm not fighting with the light; merely I'm fighting against my family. I don't give a rat's ass about both the sides! They're fighting for reasons that only they understand. I just don't get it . . . and that makes me stick out on the Dark Side and frowned upon on the Light."

"I don't know what I'm doing either," Harry said pulling away and having Lizzie look at him straight in the eye. "I'm just as confused as you are," Harry said and sighed. "I just . . . I need to do what's right."

Lizzie turned to him as she faced the door of their room. "Don't you mean . . . what you think is right?"

-

The two of them dressed in silence in their separate rooms. Harry was mulling what Lizzie had told him in his head. He knew he needed to do the right thing. Stuff like that had been bugging him since he was a little kid. He knew that his _father_ wasn't doing the right thing. But was the right thing turning around and killing him? That in a way was just as bad. If he wasn't on Voldemort's side, than he was against him, and was liable to be killed . . . If he wasn't with the Ministry than he was liable to be put into Azkaban. It was really a, lose-lose situation.

He sighed as he muttered in frustration and glanced down at the tie in his hand. It was red. He _had_ always liked the color red. It was never around where he grew up. The first time he had seen red was from the blood that spilled from people's corpses and on his own body.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he walked out of his room and into the hallway. "I look like a pansy," he called out. His pants were a bit big and baggy, thus coming down his legs. His shirt was fine, a button down white shirt. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbow and had hung his tie loosely from his shirt.

Lizzie walked into the room and laughed as she saw Harry scowling at his reflection. Giggling she walked up to him and ran her hand through his already messed up hair making it stick up in more directions than before.

"Hey," he said grabbing hold of her hand and twisting it back. He pulled her body close to his. "Well would you look here. I've got myself a prisoner," Harry murmured in her ear. "What should I ever do to it?"

Harry looked her up and down appreciatively. Her white shirt was a button down as well. She had left the first three open giving a slight view of her cleavage. Her black skirt which she had rolled up mid thigh showed a good amount of her legs and then she wore a pair of black ballet slippers for shoes. She had tied up her hair into a ponytail with her bangs pushed to one side of her face.

In other, simpler words . . . she looked hot.

Lizzie laughed, "Let go Harry."

"I don't know," he said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I rather like this position," he whispered in her ear.

"Ugh you pig, let go."

"Most girls would find me charming . . . not pig like," Harry said as he let go.

"Well most girls don't know you the way I do."

-

"Well this is it," Lizzie said as she stared at the door. 

Harry and herself were both staring at the huge doors of the Great Hall. Both were hesitant in pushing it open. Lizzie bit her lip in nervousness. Harry glanced at Lizzie and then ran a hand through his hair, a habit he didn't know that he had picked up . . . from a certain member of his family.

Taking a deep breath he glanced at her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Ugh," Lizzie muttered her face contorting into one of disgust, pain, and suspicion.

But before either of the teenagers could open the door it was trusted open by an unseen magical force; a commonality in the magical world. Harry rolled his eyes feigning an aloof sense of whatever. But his hand inched up to his hair but it took a great sense of control to keep it down by his side.

Lizzie glanced to her right and left seeing all the eyes of the students. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to will herself to not pass out on her face day.

As if reading her mind Harry glanced at her and took her hand bringing her close to him. _Remember your heritage_. He murmured in her head.

Lizzie blinked and with that nano second of time her façade came on. Her blue eyes were icy no longer soft. Her back strengthened and she had a cool, confident look on her face.

They both looked around at the Great Hall. They hid the awe that would have appeared by glancing around casually but taking it all in. The four great tables had a few hundred of students. And there was then the high table where the professors sat. In the middle there was the big head cowboy himself.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as he stood up and opened his arms in a sign of greeting. "Students I would like to introduce you to Hogwarts two new pupils," Professor Dumbledore said his voice booming across the Great Hall.

The entire hall went silent in shock with the news. There had never been transfer students before. And now every student was straining to get a look at the newcomers.

"Hey, he looks just like Potter," a voice whispered across the hall.

"Yeah Professor Potter!"

"They could pass for twins," another exclaimed.

"Yes, exciting news, very exciting," Professor Dumbledore said his voice silencing the onslaught of voices. "May I welcome –"he started.

_He wouldn't_, Lizzie hissed in Harry's head.

"Miss Lindsay Black, Professor Black's daughter," Professor Dumbledore said.

Lizzie's eye twitched at the mention of her full name. Her hand began shaking and there was an incredible amount of anger in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to kill the headmaster. 

Harry ran a soothing hand across her arm. _Relax baby. We'll get through this. We always do_.

"And who for nearly fifteen years has believed to be dead has been found," his voice said booming across the hall.

Harry's eye twitched like Lizzie's. He had thought he hated the Headmaster before but now . . . he just wanted too . . .

"Harry Potter."

**Well I know it's been awhile but here is my next chapter! I hope you guys like it. And please . . . REVIEW! I want some reviews or no one is going to get my next chapter. **

**ENJOY THE OSCARS EVERYONE!**

**IMPORTANT: FYI, well as some people as already told me I had realized already. I can't have a Lizzie/Draco fic because those two are first cousins and I don't think they work together anymore. I was also leaning towards Neville anyway. And as you can all tell . . . Gryffindor won by a landslide. Well not really, they beat everyone badly. **

**hpfanficaddit327**

**Redthistle**

**Guinevere-JAK **

**coolcatt002**

**HellHathNoFuryLikeMine **

**NikkyB **

**BDSanta2001**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**


	6. Way in Over your Head

By: mark my words

**By: mark my words**

**My Boy**

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a Harry Potter fic in a really long time. But I was just watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the thing sort of just hit me. So I hope you guys all like this and if not . . . well I have written other stories you might like better.**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**I totally support and request you to read stories by NikkyB. Got your back girl!**

-

_Recap_

_But yet you have spunk and a strong attitude and spirit. Very good qualities and one's that Godric Gryffindor was rumored to have. You have bravery. You live in a world where you need it child. So there is really only one place for you . . . "GRYFFINDOR"._

_Lizzie fell off her chair at the yelling of the Sorting Hat, due to both the closed confines it yelled in and the fact that it put her in Gryffindor._

_-_

_I have made my decision. You're morals may be confused Mr. Potter but in your head you have decided, even if you won't admit it to yourself. So I will do the honors and admit it for you._

_Harry was confused._ _Wait . . . what?_

"_GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled._

"_Fuck," was the only thing that Harry could say._

_-_

"_May I welcome –"he started . . . He wouldn't, Lizzie hissed in Harry's head._

"_Miss Lindsay Black, Professor Black's daughter," Professor Dumbledore said. _

"_And who for nearly fifteen years has believed to be dead has been found," his voice said booming across the hall. _

"_Harry Potter."_

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 5 – Way in Over Your head**

Harry glanced right and left. For the first time, he guessed, the entire hall was quiet. The teachers looked shocked and the students . . . possessed a sea of different emotions. The older ones who understood the meaning behind his names were shocked, bluntly staring at him. They were all sitting at the edges of their seats trying to get a look at his scar.

Scowling he made sure that his hair covered it as he led the way over to the Gryffindor table and sat himself down at the very end of it away from the rest of the students, Lizzie following suit.

Whispers broke out through the room. "Ahem," Professor Dumbledore coughed catching everyone's attention. "Yes I know exciting news, exciting news. I am placing my hope that you all will make Mr. Potter and Miss Black feel welcomed here at Hogwarts. Now tuck in."

Food immediately appeared on the four tables. Harry glanced at it with a sober, indifferent expression while in the inside he was soaking in the excitement of it all. Lizzie murmured her instant approval of it.

"Wow, it's even better than the way that Draco explained it to us," she whispered.

Harry grunted his answer as he reached over and began to put food on his plate, increasingly not paying attention to the fact that nearly everyone in the room was watching their every move.

"Harry," Lizzie whispered after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Yup," Harry said glancing at her from the bottom of his glasses.

"Someone is like really staring at you. Like burning a whole through you type of staring," Lizzie said.

She glanced at the corner of her eye and Harry followed her gaze to a young boy's. He looked to be in about second or third year. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Harry and when Harry met his gaze he was momentarily stunned due to the fact that he felt like that he was looking through a mirror.

"Harry his eyes," Lizzie said quietly. "They're the same shade of emerald green as yours."

"I think that's my brother," Harry said shortly as he dropped the young boy's gaze and turned back to his food.

Lizzie risked another glance at him and was surprised to see the boy's shoulders drop at his "brother's" dismissal of him. Looking up again he caught Lizzie's gaze and was surprised. His eyes widened as he stared at her. Lizzie's heart went out to the boy. She gave him a small smile and a wink before turning back to the food, but she hadn't missed the fact that his cheeks had turned red.

-

Lily up from the staff table watched both her sons with wide, watchful eyes. She noticed the exchange between the two and how closely Henry was watching Harry. He obviously was able to pinpoint the relation between the two. After all Henry had heard stories about his big brother ever since he was little.

Lily felt her heart sink when she noticed the way Harry dismissed Henry after surveying him. "Oh James," Lily whispered.

James rubbed his arm soothingly on her back. "Don't worry darling. He's back. Our son is back and that is a miracle all on itself," he said.

James bless his heart was trying his best to comfort Lily but it wasn't working. "But he still rejects it all, and that is still like not having him. Oh James, he's so close but yet . . ." she shook her head in dismay.

"Don't worry Lily; soon we'll all be a family. The way we could only have ever dreamed of it."

"I hope you're right James," she whispered. "I hope you're right."

-

After the feast ended, Lizzie and Harry waited till most of the students cleared out before they stood up and began to walk back to the Headmaster's office.

As they were walking a low whistle alerted them of Draco. It had always been a sign between the three of them.

"Cousin," Draco greeted nodding at Lizzie and smirked at Harry. "Well they took the Potter out of his environment, but they couldn't shake all that Potter out of you now could they?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she reached out and pulled Draco into a hug. "Evening Cousin," she greeted. "Play nice," she warned giving him a small slap in the stomach.

"Well Malfoy, you must've bribed the hat to put you in Slytherin when you're as soft as ole Lizzie here," Harry taunted.

Draco scowled, his eyes narrowing.

Lizzie snorted know that was an insult thrown at her way but she kept her mouth shut. "Was there any specific reason you called out to us cousin, or do you have a natural tendency to want to bother people who have to be at other places."

Draco's face immediately sobered up. "The Dark Lord and you're _parents_," he stressed looking at the two, "Have been looking for the two of you for the last two days. My father tells me that they're furious that you two seem to have stolen away. The Dark Lord seems to be frantic in trying to find you Harry," Draco said.

He waited a moment as if expecting one or the other to say something, but when they didn't he continued on knowing that he would have to bluntly ask them his questions.

"So . . . what exactly are the two of you doing in Hogwarts? And in _Gryffindor_?!" he said spitting the word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Lizzie and Harry glanced at each other. Lizzie cleared her voice in slight nervousness her brain working overtime to come up with a believable lie. "We were spotted," she started glancing at Harry.

Harry nodded his confirmation. "We were just exploring around and Dumbledore and some of his lackey's caught us." 

"And of course when they recognized Harry here," Lizzie said gesturing towards him, "They brought us to Hogwarts where they could watch us right under their noses."

"That doesn't explain the fact that you're in Gryffindor," Draco said sulkily.

"They believed that if we were in Gryffindor they'd be able to keep a better eye on us making sure that we wouldn't try to . . . _escape_," Harry said.

Lizzie nodded. "Because after all if we had let that Sorting Hat decide than of course we wouldn't be," she scoffed. "But being in Slytherin gives us an easier chance and more of them to manage an escape."

Draco nodded accepting their story. "Alright, I'll let my father know this. He's going to report back to the Dark Lord," he reminded them. In a low voice he added, "Be careful exactly what you do in public. You are going to always be watched and you wouldn't want anyone to get in any wrong ideas, it might lead to something that is . . . unnecessary."

"Are you threatening us Malfoy?" Harry hissed.

"No Harry," Draco snapped, "Stop thinking like a stubborn git. I'm warning you." He looked the two of them up and down as if trying to convince himself that they were really there before he turned and walked away.

-

Lily, James, Sirius, Henry, Remus, Severus, and Dumbledore were all waiting in the Headmaster's office waiting for the two students to arrive.

"Wait a minute," Henry yelled out. Glaring at his parents he tried to understand exactly what was going on. "So my . . . brother was raised by You-Know-Who and now Harry and the Lestrange daughter, is now posing as your daughter," he said turning to Sirius.

"Do you understand all of this Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Henry closed his eyes shut and shook his head. "If he's been living with You-Know-Who why didn't anyone know about it? Why did he come out now?"

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus glanced down at Severus but all remained quiet. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and glanced down at the young boy. "I'm not exactly sure Henry. You need to understand that we don't have all the answers and you're brother is not exactly up to giving much away."

Henry's head shot up at that, "Why not?"

Professor Dumbledore glanced at James and Lily for the first time at a loss of what to say to one of his students.

"Henry, Harry grew up in a very dark place. He had to do things that if he really did here away from that place he'd most probably be tried and sent to Azkaban," James said slowly.

Henry nodded his head throughout the entire time his father was speaking. But towards the end he paused. "Has he . . . killed someone?"

"You shouldn't be asking questions that you don't want answered," a voice said from the doorway. Harry and Lizzie were watching from the back as everyone turned shocked to face them.

Lizzie had an amused smirk on her face as if she was biting back a smile.

Harry walked all the way in and took the last chair at the very side. He reached out and pulled Lizzie's hand so that she fell onto his lap.

Lizzie made herself comfortable on Harry's lap before leaning back on him and watching everyone in the room with half open eyes.

Harry leaned down and ran his hand through her hair. "What did you want Headmaster?" he asked silkily.

James opened his mouth to speak up before Professor Dumbledore had a chance. "I-We wanted you to meet your brother," he said gesturing to the young boy next to him.

Harry turned his gaze and faced the young boy. Close up he looked younger, barely a teen. He had light brown hair with a red undertone; a more auburn color with green eyes. He looked more in the middle between his parents unlike Harry who looked exactly like James.

"This is Henry," Lily said rubbing her hand up and down the young boy's back. "He's thirteen and in his third year here at Hogwarts. Henry this is your older brother Harry. He's here as a sixth year."

James put an arm on his son and gave him a slight nudge forward.

Lizzie elbowed Harry's stomach. Wincing Harry sat up with Lizzie still in his lap and looked at Henry and nodded at him. He reached out his hand as if testing him. He was wondering if whether or not he'll shake his hand or not. Especially since he didn't know if he was a murder or not.

Henry gulped and reached out a shook his hand. "This is Lizzie," Harry introduced when he let go of Henry's hand.

Lizzie gave Henry a soft smile and withdrew her arm from Harry's chest and reached out and shook Henry's hand. "Pleasure," she said her voice dripping with sweetness but a hidden undertone to it.

Henry's cheeks turned a pale pink as he gave her a small smile and withdrew his hand letting it fall to the side.

"Now that the introductions have been done, let us continue," Professor Dumbledore said watching the different people with narrow eyes.

"Now I am sure that I don't have to tell you Henry that you need not tell people certain things about your brother," Professor Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow. Harry and Henry both at the same time rolled their eyes. Lizzie noticing it couldn't stifle her giggle. 

When Harry glared at her, Lizzie tried to turn her giggle into a cough and pretended that she hadn't been poking fun at him.

"Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore said. Lizzie looked up and glared at him obviously not very accustomed to the name and after hearing all the horrid stories about it was most definitely not pleased with bearing it, "And Mr. Potter." Harry flinched not used to the fact that he was being called the name of the enemy. He had been Harry Riddle for so long that he wasn't ready to become a Potter just yet.

"I am sure that I don't need to tell the two of you to tone down your obvious powerful presence down a notch . . . or two. You both seem to be well trained in the dark arts and in self defense and preservation. You have greater skill than the students, for you have been trained in the art of dueling and we don't pursuit the tactic as far as the two of you have learned," Professor Dumbledore said. "I need the two of you to not antagonize the other children and get into fights. I wouldn't have to be faced with the choice of expelling you."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and Harry glared at the Professor. The threat was present and both weren't pleased with that. They hadn't asked to be sent here and it wasn't fair of Professor Dumbledore to use it against them in that way.

"Have we come to an agreement?"

Both students remained silent.

"Now come on," Professor Dumbledore said leaning back in his seat and surveying the two sixteen year olds. "I would like to give the two you a wand. Miss Black, I will give you yours and Mr. Potter a quick trip to Ollivander's can easily be made."

"Wand?" Harry whispered. He hadn't had a wand for over most of the years he had been trained. Wandless magic was hard and it took a lot of concentration, but if he could get his hands onto a wand then things would be much better for him.

Lizzie scowled and looked away. She wanted her wand back. It wasn't Dumbledore's, it was her's and if he didn't give it back, than she hoped that the man slept with one eye open because she wasn't going to stop to anything to get her wand back.

"I also need you to promise that you won't leave the first chance you get back to Tom," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. This would be the hardest request to get the two of them to agree to.

Harry took a deep breath of air. He wasn't going to go back to Tom Riddle but Dumbledore didn't need to know that. Lizzie and himself were both neutral in the war, but as long as Dumbledore thought the worst of them then maybe . . . just maybe, he might be able to use that to his advantage later on.

Harry and Lizzie stared at each other and had their own little, silent conversation before Lizzie nodded her agreement.

Harry glanced up at Professor Dumbledore who looked very much on the alert and then glanced to his right and at all the worried faces of his new "family". Clearing his throat Harry opened his mouth to speak, "Your first request . . . Headmaster is agreeable. We both won't cause any _necessary_ problems among the students. But if they aggravate us then your actions may speak for themselves."

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "I believe that if both sides do not bother the other than I'm sure that we can easily reign peace between the two of you and the rest of the student body . . . and staff."

"The second request," Harry said, "Is a bit more . . . troublesome. You give Lizzie back her wand now and as for me I go to . . . Ollivander's you say . . . tomorrow and get myself a wand then. And you may not under any circumstance take it from me."

Harry's voice had gotten darker and with an under twist of an evilness with it. Professor Dumbledore immediately knew that Harry had learned that from Tom, he was almost afraid to look at his eyes in fear that they would be red like Tom's used to be. 

"That is . . . agreeable," Professor Dumbledore said hesitantly.

James, Sirius, and Remus glanced at Albus in certain question. Putting a wand into Harry's had could have bad outcomes in the end. James prayed that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, because he wasn't willing to lose his son again.

"Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore said bringing something out from the pocket of his robe, "Your wand."

Lizzie got off of Harry's lap and walked over to the desk hesitantly before reaching out and quickly pulling her wand out of Dumbledore's hands. She let out a sigh of contentment when her hand connected with her wand and she felt that extra boost of power.

Lizzie reached back and stuck her wand into her ponytail. Her hair band held it in place and open to easy access. She walked back and perched on the hand rest of Harry's chair.

"The last request will sustain us for now," Harry said slowly as if making sure that each and every word he said was heard by the Headmaster. "You do not need to put in extra security at the gates. We will not leave."

"We won't?" Lizzie said so quietly that only Harry and Remus with his extra sensitive hearing heard.

Remus' lips twitched up in a smile. 

"We will not leave," Harry repeated. "I give you till the end of the Christmas season and the New Year. It is only the beginning of September, so you have about four months to give us any sort of reason to stay here at Hogwarts. If not than not even a thousand wizards can stop us from leaving after the holidays."

"Are we at a deal old man?" Harry said reaching his hand out.

Professor Dumbledore stared at Harry with a thoughtful look on his face before slowly nodding. "Alright Mr. Potter, you've got yourself a deal," he answered and reached out and shook on it.

-

Lizzie and Sirius were walking together back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Silence stretched between the two ever since Professor Dumbledore had suggested, or demanded, that the two of them walk together back down to the Common Room for Lizzie to learn the way and give them time to bond together.

"So," Sirius said looking down at the girl. He couldn't believe that she was now his responsibility. He had never had such a load put on his shoulders to try and keep something close by. He knew that if they were both going to stay that Lizzie would need to feel equally comfortable and safe here. Lizzie seemed to be a big influence with Harry.

Sirius looked down at Lizzie again and noticed her scrunched shoulders and her stiff posture. "You aren't very comfortable with me . . . are you?"

Lizzie was silent for a long time. Her every training had taught her to reply something nasty and aloof but her nature wouldn't allow her too. Being mean took a lot of work, and she didn't really like being hated so much.

"No . . . not really. Don't take too much offense to it. I'm not very comfortable with any adult male figure," Lizzie said.

Sirius was slightly shocked at her honest reply. "Why not?" he couldn't help himself ask.

"Well," Lizzie said looking up at him, "You were raised in dark family with views not entirely that of norm. What do you think could happen?"

Sirius was silent. He remembered the beatings he used to get when he voiced his thoughts out to his family and they became even worse when he was put into Gryffindor. But he couldn't reason it with himself that maybe Lizzie had suffered that same fate.

But what had Harry said before . . . _the bruising, the scars, the limping_ . . . Sirius glanced down and he noticed that with her hair up there was a thin, long, deep looking ragged line that started from the base of her chin and went down underneath her shirt. He gulped as he turned away and stopped walking as he faced the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"T-The password is Quidditch," Sirius said. The portrait door opened and Lizzie stepped in. "Goodnight Lizzie." 

She nodded before turning back in and walking through. "Wait," Sirius called. Turning around Lizzie stared at Sirius.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to talk I do understand and know what you've gone through and probably are still going through. I know you probably don't think it but . . ." Sirius shook his head his words seeming to make no sense anymore.

Lizzie smiled and the difference between her indifference to her smile really lightened her entire face. "Thank you . . . Sirius."

Sirius smiled at her turned back as he turned around and walked to his own quarters. "Maybe this will turn out better than we all thought . . ."

-

The Potter family finally exited the Headmaster's office after talking about the last minute trip to Diagon Ally and how they were going to do it without Harry being noticed or smuggled away. Professor Dumbledore had decided that Lizzie would stay behind while Harry went. He knew that Harry would have to come back for her.

"So Harry if you need to know where anything is you can always ask Henry here," James said putting his arm on Henry's shoulder.

Harry grunted in reply.

The rest of the trip was in silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Night mom, dad," Henry said. "Quidditch," he said as he walked into the Common Room.

Harry followed him looking around the room with such awe that he couldn't hide his amazement before it read all over his face.

"Goodnight Harry," Lily said, "We love you."

Harry's back stiffened and he stopped walking. He couldn't remember anyone telling him that other than Lizzie and even then it wasn't exactly the same. He had spied on other families watching the way the mother always tucked in her child and whispered those words. Gulping he didn't acknowledge her words but after his moment's shock wore off he continued on walking.

"Oh James," Lily whispered, "How on earth are we going to get him to stay?"

"Well figure out something sweetheart," James whispered wrapping his arms around his wife and leading them back to their dorm.

**Okay that's it. Sorry for the long while before updating but life has been so extremely busy that I finally found time to do it. But I still have a lot of work. I have an English test that I'm not reviewing for and instead I'm writing this. Wish me luck you guys. **

**GoodPiperRavenclaw**

**SpikyStar**

**coolcatt002**

**Centra-gal86: No worries. Harry and Lizzie will make friends with the Weasleys and Hermione.**

**the unknown fish**

**hpfanficaddit327**

**AGRIMLIKEDOG**

**zesty cyanide**

**I've been getting questions if Harry and Lizzie were going to get together. I wasn't going to do so in the beginning. I'm going to fix it that there is some chemistry but if the public really wants it than I'll do it. So far Harry isn't going to be with anyone but if you have any ideas send them my way.**


	7. First Try at Normalcy

By: mark my words

**By: mark my words**

**My Boy**

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a Harry Potter fic in a really long time. But I was just watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the thing sort of just hit me. So I hope you guys all like this and if not . . . well I have written other stories you might like better.**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**I totally support and request you to read stories by NikkyB and Princess Lady III. Got your backs girls!**

-

_Recap_

"_T-The password is Quidditch," Sirius said. The portrait door opened and Lizzie stepped in. "Goodnight Lizzie."  
_

_She nodded before turning back in and walking through. "Wait," Sirius called. Turning around Lizzie stared at Sirius. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you ever want to talk I do understand and know what you've gone through and probably are still going through. I know you probably don't think it but . . ." Sirius shook his head his words seeming to make no sense anymore._

_Lizzie smiled and the difference between her indifference to her smile really lightened her entire face. "Thank you . . . Sirius."_

_Sirius smiled at her turned back as he turned around and walked to his own quarters. "Maybe this will turn out better than we all thought . . ."_

_-_

"_Goodnight Harry," Lily said, "We love you."_

_Harry's back stiffened and he stopped walking. He couldn't remember anyone telling him that other than Lizzie and even then it wasn't exactly the same. He had spied on other families watching the way the mother always tucked in her child and whispered those words. Gulping he didn't acknowledge her words but after his moment's shock wore off he continued on walking._

"_Oh James," Lily whispered, "How on earth are we going to get him to stay?"_

"_Well figure out something sweetheart," James whispered wrapping his arms around his wife and leading them back to their dorm._

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 6 – First Try at Normalcy**

Lizzie wasn't sure how long it would take for Harry to get back to the Gryffindor Tower, so she decided against waiting for him. She was exhausted. She wanted to crawl up in a bed and just forget the last 48 hours. But then again, "For what one has dwelt on by day, come back in visions of the night." **(A/N: that quote isn't mine, I don't know whose but props to them!)**

Lizzie followed a few girls up the corridor on the right. She had to walk up a few flights of stairs before she reached the door that marked sixth year.

Blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, she sighed with relief. Opening the door she looked around the room. There were four beds and three girls. Two of them were sitting together on one of the beds giggling about something, and the third one, whom Lizzie recognized as the mud- muggleborn. Harriet, Helena . . . something among those names.

Lizzie walked over to the last bed at the very end, next to the window. She flopped herself on it and closed her eyes. It did however take her a moment to realize that the entire room had gone silent.

She opened one eye and looked around. The two giggling twits were full out bluntly staring at her. The third one glanced up from the top of her book and when she noticed Lizzie smiled and put her book down.

"Hello Lizzie," the muggleborn witch said. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Hi . . . um . . ." Lizzie mumbled embarrassed that she didn't know her name.

"Hermione," she supplied in giving her a small smile.

"Right, Hermione."

"Anyway, this is Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil," Hermione said introducing giggly Thing 1 and giggly Thing 2.

Lizzie nodded at them knowing that in about an hour tops she'd forget their names. They were unimportant.

"Um, if you guys don't mind I'm really tired . . ." Lizzie said softly.

"Oh of course," Hermione said grinning.

'Didn't the girl ever stop smiling,' Lizzie thought giving her a small grin in return.

Lizzie didn't even bother to switch out of her uniform and instead just closed her eyes and within moments had fallen asleep.

-

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Tower looking around. He had never seen so much . . . red anywhere. Voldemort hadn't allowed that color inside his living space.

He sighed with a bit of disappointment to not see Lizzie waiting for him, but he had figured as much. It has been a long two days, more so emotionally and mentally albeit physically. But he knew that punishment would come soon. The consequences of their actions were too great. There would be a penalty for their actions and the physical signs would show all too greatly.

Turning left he saw a doorway marked Boy's Dormitories. He began to walk towards it ignoring the many stares.

"Harry?" a voice said softly.

Harry paused in his footsteps. He slowly turned around and looked down at the small boy who stopped him. It was so strange. Seeing eyes so similar to his own, he couldn't help but slightly cringe.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but wince at his own tone. Even he had to admit that it was too bitter.

Henry gulped and shook his head as if changing his mind, "Never mind. I'm just . . . glad to have met . . . my brother. You're just not what I expected."

Before Harry had completely digested what the young boy said he had already disappeared into a room. He shook his head in frustration, before he continued to walk up. He turned into the room that marked Sixth Year's.

There were four other boys in the room. Harry's eyes skirted over the two that he remembered meeting with Lizzie. 'The red haired Weasley and the Longbottom, just great,' he thought. The other two were strangers to him.

"Hey," Weasley said, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Harry stared at him for a moment his green eyes unmoving on his face before he nodded.

"This is Seamus and Dean," Weasley introduced.

"Hi," Dean muttered.

Seamus nodded.

Harry inclined his head in greeting. "Which bed is mine," he asked his voice cracking. He had never spoken so much in such a short period of time.

Longbottom pointed to the last bed that was next to the window.

Harry nodded his head and walked over to the bed and laid down on it and closed his eyes. Within moments slumber overcame him.

-

Harry opened his eyes, something was wrong. He sat up and slowly looked around the room. He quietly got out of bed and glanced outside at the sky. It was still pitch black. It had to be about two, three in the morning. He glanced at the other four boys who were sound asleep.

Slowly he walked towards the door trying to keep still and quiet. Looking around he didn't notice one of the trunks and banged his toe on it. He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to still his breathing.

He glanced up sharply when he heard one of the boys shuffle. It looked like it was Longbottom. He waited as still as he could until he was certain that his breathing had evened out and was for sure asleep once again.

He walked down the stairs quickly and once he reached down into the Common Room once again he sighed with contentment when he saw who was waiting for him there.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

Harry walked down to her and pulled her into his arms. "What was wrong baby? Nightmares still bothering you?"

"They'll always bother me. I need you to chase them away for me," she whispered settling into his chest and closing her eyes.

"Always baby, always," Harry whispered into her hair as he leaned back on the couch horizontally and pulling her to him. "I love you," he said softly.

When he heard no reply he glanced down and realized that Lizzie had already fallen asleep.

-

Henry walked downstairs pretty early that morning. He usually was never one to be the first up but that night he had hardly gotten a wink of sleep. His thoughts kept straying over to his brother and his parents. He wanted to know the truth. Why had Harry ended up in the clutches of Voldemort? Why hadn't anyone tried to rescue him? Why did he show up now? And who exactly was that girl with him? The most important question of all was if Harry wanted to even be here . . .

Henry tripped over his own feet when he entered the Common Room. His eyes widened. There was Harry . . . and Lizzie wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, fast asleep.

He looked left and right wondering what to do. He knew he probably should wake them up so they could go and get ready for school. Also he wasn't sure what others would think if they walked in on this.

Making up his mind he walked up to the sleeping couple and reached out for Harry's shoulder. Grasping it he gave it a light shake hoping to stir him from his sleep but instead found himself on the floor and his brother crouched on top of him one hand holding both of his above his head and the other around his throat.

Henry's eyes widened to the size of saucers and when Harry completely woke up to realize exactly who he was on top his eyes widened slightly. He quickly let go of Henry's arms and briskly got off of him.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Harry sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

Henry was shaking in his shoes as he unsteadily came up to his feet and faced his older brother. "I-I was o-only t-trying to wake . . . to wake you up for breakfast," he whispered his eyes wide and tears beginning to glisten to the surface.

"Hey, come on now don't, don't do that," Harry said his face contorting into pain as he faced the little boy. Shifting his weight from left to right foot he looked around before settling on a spot on the floor.

Without another word Harry spun around and disappeared upstairs. Henry caught a flashback of Professor Snape and the way he entered and left a room with his cape blowing behind him.

"Hey now, what's with all the tears?" he heard someone whisper softly.

Two small arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him close. "Shhh," she murmured. "He don't mean anything about it," Lizzie said softly in his ear. "He's just in a bad place in life right now. You don't pay him much mind," she continued to murmur stroking his hair.

Henry felt himself nod. He was shocked at his blatant display of emotion. He wasn't the type to do something like this. He was thirteen for goodness sake!

"Give him time," Lizzie said as she pulled away and stretched, her arms reaching for the sky.

"What if he never likes me?" Henry couldn't help say.

Lizzie turned to look at him. For while Henry had been so lost in thought Lizzie had begun to walk away back towards the Girl's Dorm.

"Excuse me?"

"All my life I've heard about my older brother! How much everyone misses him and how badly they want to find him! I've always wanted to meet him," Henry said. While his voice had been gaining in volume the first few sentences, crescendo back down. "I don't want to believe that _all_ I'm going to get from my brother is that monotone wizard who wants absolutely nothing to do with my family. He doesn't know what his disappearance _did_ to my parents! Every fucking Halloween it's like a funeral at my house. My ma can't get out of bed she's sobbing so badly. My pa snaps at everyone and so angry a few days before and after! I hate it. I hate it so much. Maybe if he stopped thinking about everything he went through, he'd realize that he's not the only one who suffered."

"You finished?" Lizzie said softly her eyes slightly narrowed and filled with a mixture of emotions differing from shock to anger to relief and even respect.

Henry was breathing hard in his place as if he had just run a few miles. He looked down and as if just realizing what all he had said to a near stranger turned and all but sprinted out of the room.

"Wow Harry," Lizzie whispered looking around the room, "Wow."

Turning she headed up the stairs leaving Harry who was still stuck in his place just beyond the doorway.

-

Harry waited in the Common Room for Lizzie to come downstairs. It had been about 45 minutes since the showdown between Henry and Lizzie. His mind was still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

Henry did have a point; a small one, but a point nonetheless. Not only was he quite surprised that the little twerp had it in him to speak out so harshly. His voice was filled with such emotion and he was fighting to change something he didn't like. The kid had spunk and he had a slightly better outlook on him now.

Lizzie slowly walked down the stairs in her uniform looking awkward. Harry immediately walked over to her and slid his arm around her as he steered them out of the red environment and towards the Great Hall. He had committed all the hallways they had been on so far to memory knowing he'd need to knowledge soon enough.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered leaning in and pecking her cheek.

"It's just . . . this all really . . . weird," Lizzie said. Huffing she began to mutter to herself. "I don't mean it like that, its just I feel so, so . . ."

"Normal?" Harry supplied.

"Yes," Lizzie said in triumphantly, "Normal." Pausing she seemed to think back at what she had just said and shook her head, "Wait a minute . . . WHAT?"

"Don't you get?" he asked looking at her with an exasperated expression.

Lizzie opened her mouth and closed it again and shook her head confusion mirroring her face, "No."

"It's just that every witch or wizard goes through this . . . and we didn't, but we are. Yet the magic of it that hits you when you're eleven doesn't have the same impact when you're sixteen. Yet, this is all normal . . . for them," he said softly.

"And . . . we're not used to normal," Lizzie asked softly.

"Come on . . . it's not _that_ bad," Harry murmured, "Ready?"

"Yeah, but we really got to try to stop this grand entrance sort of thing. All the stares get really annoying," Lizzie muttered.

Harry smirked as he opened up the door and inclined his head as if saying, 'ladies first'.

Lizzie glared at him and flipped her hair behind her and walked into the Great Hall head held high, eyes turned cold. Harry followed behind a dangerous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

The two of them sat at the end of the Gryffindor Table slightly away from everyone else and began to eat. Lizzie began to pile food on her plate and talk to Harry as if nothing was wrong. However Harry could feel her nerves radiating off of her on great folds.

However he allowed her to talk, a nervous habit of her's, and politely listened to whatever garble she had to say. He was on the other hand aware of all the stares he was getting. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were still staring at him with confusion and awe. The Slytherin students were split into two sides. One side was glaring holes at his back believing him to have betrayed them and the other with slight indifference wondering exactly where he was going with this plan of his. The Gryffindor's were a bundle of mixed emotions not knowing exactly how to treat their two new students who didn't really want anything to do with them.

The worst was the stares from the teachers. The Headmaster's gaze never wavered from Harry, who tried as hard as hell to not give in and meet his gaze. The Potter's were watching his every movement as if they expected him to disappear. Snape still looked like he was going to be sick however.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of beating or verbal type of abuse that he had gotten from Lord Voldemort. He could practically hear Voldemort's voice bellowing through the corridors. 'KEEP HIM SAFE! FIRST CHANCE YOU GET YOU SEND HIM BACK TO ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU?'

A pair of fingers snapping right in front of his face brought him back to planet earth. "You there love?" he heard Lizzie's voice ask. "Headmaster requires our presence in his office."

"Right," Harry muttered standing up. He glanced around and was surprised to notice that everyone was already gone off.

The two walked away in silence. By now they had the route to the Headmaster's office engraved in their memories.

'First years by the time they reach seventh year probably wouldn't have had to go to the Headmaster's as often as they had to these last few days,' Lizzie couldn't help but allow that thought to filter in her mind.

"We're here . . . again," Harry said as he stepped back like a gentleman and allowed Lizzie to climb up the spinning stairway before him.

"I wonder how many more times before Christmas," Lizzie muttered.

"Knowing us . . ." Harry said smirking, "Numerous more occasions."

They both entered into the room and sat down in the two available seats. This time only the Potters, Black, and Dumbledore were there waiting for them.

"I believe that we've done nothing wrong to upset our deal," Harry said. "Is there an important piece of business that we have not already discussed to death that you wish to speak about?"

"Nothing negative Mr. Potter, I assure you," Professor Dumbledore said leaning back in his seat his eyes twinkling.

"Today you will be going with your parents to Diagon Ally," **(A/N: I think I spelled that word wrong . . .)** Professor Dumbledore explained. "While you, Miss Black," He said turning towards her.

Lizzie gulped. She did _not_ like the look on his face.

"Will start your first day here at Hogwarts."

Lizzie's eyes widened slightly.

Harry's eyes instead narrowed instantly. "No that is absolutely not going to work with us," he said venom filling his every word.

Lizzie snapping out of her daze shook her head. "No, no it's fine. And _yes_ Harry it will work," she said through clenched teeth staring him down.

_Are you crazy? You want to go through your first day here by yourself! No, absolutely not. I will not allow it_, Harry's voice said stubbornly in her mind.

_Yes, Harry. You will allow it. Now open your damn mouth and agree to it_, Lizzie said sounding strong and sure. _Please, I don't want to break down into tears right now. I'm holding onto control through a thin thread. Do this not for yourself or for your parents but for me. Please?_

Harry let out a breath. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Right now," Professor Dumbledore said stepping aside gesturing to his fireplace. "This way Mr.'s Potter and Mrs. Potter."

Pausing until the three of them disappeared through the fireplace he turned to Sirius and Lizzie. "Now Professor Black will you please show young Miss Black here to her first class. Potions, I believe," he said.

Sirius nodded and stood up opening the door and allowed Lizzie to walk out first before he followed her out the door.

**-**

**Well that's it! I'm so sorry it took so long you guys but things have been hectic. Thanks to HopeHealer who got me off my lazy butt to write again!**

**Next chapter is Lizzie's first day . . . by herself and Harry is spending all day with his parents. Dum, dum, DUM! **

**UPDATE!!**


	8. First Days and Family Bonding

**My Boy **

**By: mark my words**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

**Hi everyone. I apologize for the wait. Things have been very crazy but I'm trying to update my stories and keep it going on a timely fashion. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

_Recap_

"_Today you will be going with your parents to Diagon Ally," __**(A/N: I think I spelled that word wrong . . .)**__ Professor Dumbledore explained. "While you, Miss Black," He said turning towards her. Lizzie gulped. She did not like the look on his face, "Will start your first day here at Hogwarts."_

_End Recap_

**Chapter 7: First Days and Family Bonding**

**The Potters**

"Have you ever been to Diagon Ally?" James asked as he led Harry who walked a few steps behind them and Lily who was at his side through the floo at Tom's.

"Just raids," Harry said with a smirk on his face and a small chuckle.

Lily gulped as she moved closer to her husband. However, she instantly felt silly at herself for doing that. This was her … son, her little boy. Why would she be frightened of him? As she glanced back she saw Harry glancing around and she knew he wasn't just taking in the scenery, but he was instead marking everything he was seeing. Who reasonable threats would be? Where the nearest exists were? She couldn't imagine how he had instantly been wired to think like that.

As James led his family outside, past the brick walls and into Diagon Ally he stepped aside for Lily and Harry to wake past.

Harry couldn't help his instant reaction. He had somewhat lied to Lily when she asked if he had ever been to Diagon Ally. Technically he had. He had led raids through the streets, but with his silver mask on and at night when streets were mostly winding down. The attacks were meant to set a somber tone to the wizarding world; to warn them that the dark was still around and still powerful as ever.

Today, the sun was out and people were milling about. Buildings were moving and windows held supplies from books to owls to robes to wands. He couldn't help the fact that his head was quickly spinning from right to left as he took in as much of his surroundings as he could.

James couldn't keep the smile off his face as he saw the admiration and awe on Harry's face. It looked just like Henry and Rose's when they first brought them to Diagon Ally. It was strange to see such a strong soul look just like a child. However, he had to be truthful to himself. Harry, while he didn't know much about his upbringing, knew that he for sure missed out on a lot of childhood adventures by growing up with Voldemort. He cursed himself again for not being strong enough to protect his family. James made a vow to himself that he would never again let something like this happen to his family. He would die before he allowed Voldemort to get any of his children.

"Come on Harry," Lily said gently as she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Ollivander's is this way."

Harry looked up as he felt soft finger tips grasp his arm. They were gentle hands, as they slightly shook him bringing him out of his musings. He pulled away quickly. No one, other than Lizzie had ever been that gentle with him. He almost let himself forget, _almost_.

As Harry nodded he fell back a step or two as he followed the Potter's to Ollivander's. He came to a stop two doors down and stared across the street. He remembered like it was just yesterday …

_Flashback_

_A year earlier …._

"_One raid in Diagon Ally," Voldemort instructed his Death Eaters. "You will all go in and cause as much damage as possible. I think the Ministry is beginning to forget exactly what they are up against. And we mustn't let that happen," he chuckled._

_As the Death Eaters laughed they got up and readied themselves for battle. They put on their masks, black cloaks, and gripped their wands. _

"_Harry my boy," Voldemort called over._

_Harry glanced up from his right handed seat at the table next to Voldemort. He quickly stood and with a slight bow of his head as a sign for respect glanced up, "Yes sir?"_

"_Go with them," he said._

_Harry's eyes widened, "What?"_

"_You've earned some fun. Go out there with the attack," Voldemort said as he absentmindedly stroked Nagini's head._

"_With pride sir," Harry said as he stood up._

"_Harry my boy," Voldemort called, "Do not forget what I've told you. The Ministry is a corrupt bunch of fools who act before they think. You don't want to be caught by any of them."_

"_No sir."_

"_The Aurors are a bunch of fools who fight based on emotions rather than strength and power," Voldemort continued. "You have much more talent and you must be sure to let them know that."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Harry," Voldemort said as he sat up a bit straighter, "The Potter's will be there, or at least the male will be," he paused for a moment. "I want you to dual him if the occasion arises."_

_Harry furrowed his brows, "Go out of my way to dual him?"_

"_Not exactly out of your way," Voldemort corrected. "You will one day lead these men my boy. I want them to begin to see you as a leader, but they will need proof. Make sure to show them that."_

"_I have no loyalty to them father," Harry insisted, "You know that."_

"_Yes my boy," Voldemort said as he put his arm on Harry's shoulder. "Just prove it once more to me, dual James Potter."_

_Harry nodded once, "Understood sir."_

"_Good, now go."_

_Harry stood up and turned to exit to retrieve his mask when Voldemort spoke up once more. "Ob, and Harry," he called, "You'll need this."_

_Harry turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of a wand. _

_An hour later the raid was underway. Harry had successfully led the raid, but beneath his silver mask he had felt grim. After his chat with Voldemort he had instantly felt sick to his stomach about it all and had gone swiftly to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach._

_Lizzie had caught up with him and stroked his hair softly as she whispered words of comfort. Right before he left for the raid Lizzie gave him a tight hug and told him to make wise choices._

_So during the raid while the rest of the Death Eaters went on their fighting spree he quickly began to heard small children and women quickly to a safe haven. He knew he couldn't kill and hurt people, innocent people. He would shoot out sparks to fool the Death Eaters, and he supposed they would work. However, most of them were on a high from the killing they were doing._

_It then happened. Harry saw him, his biological father. He couldn't help but stare at him for a moment right in the middle of Diagon Ally. He truly looked just like him. A small part of him wanted to run to him and touch him to see if he was real. However, the larger part held too much loyalty to Voldemort, the instructions he had to dual James Potter, and the need to make sure that he would be able to go back to save Lizzie from the dark. _

_Harry reached up to make sure his mask was still on and then sent a spell his way. James quickly ducked as he turned around and shot a glare at Harry's direction. Harry was slightly struck dumb by the sheer amount of hate and anger he saw in them. Before he had a chance to blink they were in the middle of an intense dual._

_When it seemed like there would be no victor the Death Eaters all felt it. The mark began its usual burning to let them know that it was time to pull back. Harry couldn't bring it in him to try and harm his … father, so he quickly sent a spell followed by a stunner to knock him out. And it worked._

_Within moments he had sent the Dark Mark into the sky and took off with the rest of the Death Eaters. _

_End Flashback_

"Harry, Harry," James called out. "Harry my boy are you alright?" he asked again as he reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

Harry quickly, out of instinct, grabbed the hand and began to twirl it to throw the threat off when it was maneuvered out and Harry only stumbled back a few steps. He quickly pulled himself out of his musings and turned to see James watching him with concern.

"What?" he asked annoyed before Harry quickly walked away without as much as a second glance.

James stared at Harry with a blank look on his face in shock as Harry pushed him out of his way and walked away. James followed his gaze to the spot across the street and saw the dual once again play out in his mind. He could have killed him. He could have killed his own son and have been none the wiser. He was an awful father; unable to protect his child and then almost killing him.

James' shoulders slumped as he too turned and walked inside Ollivander's where Harry and Lily were already.

**Hogwarts**

"Don't worry," Sirius said talking to fill the tense silence between them as he led them through the corridors and down a flight of stairs. "You'll enjoy your time here at Hogwarts."

Lizzie nodded tersely when he looked down at her expectantly, "Right," she said hoarsely.

Sirius felt his mind flash back to her panic attack the day before. "Are you going to be alright," he asked as he gently touched her shoulder to get her to stop walking.

Lizzie glanced up meeting his eye. "I know it's hard to believe but those truly do not happen very often," she said getting straight the point.

"I-I just want to make sure you will be alright," Sirius responded.

Lizzie furrowed her brows, "You don't know me."

"That doesn't mean that I don't care," Sirius responded.

He knew this attitude she had. He remembered sprouting the same thing before and after every summer when he knew he would have to eventually leave the sanctuary of Hogwarts to go back _home_. The belief of indifference, the thought that no one cared, and the true reason that certain people could never know what it was like to come from a home that was always harsh, inconsiderate, angry, and violent.

"Here we are," he answered instead. He couldn't force her to open up to him, but he could take her mind off the impending problem of family and the thought of being alone. "This is potions class with Professor Snape," he said. "Afterwards you will have Transfiguration on the first floor with Professor McGonagall, and then a break for lunch, following with Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin and I, and last Ancient Ruins. If you get lost just ask one of the other Gryffindor students. They are all very kind and will be willing to help you out."

"Right," Lizzie answered still slightly unsure.

"Well here we go," Sirius said as he reached out and knocked on the door before he opened it.

Every student's head swiveled to the back of the classroom towards them. It was a well known fact that you never disturbed Professor Snape's class. Sirius nodded to the Slytherin students on one side of the classroom before sending a grin to the Gryffindors on the other side. "Sorry Professor," Sirius said, "But I've got your new student here."

Sirius stepped to the side and pushed Lizzie up to the front. Snape nodded before he motioned the girl forward. "Good luck," Sirius whispered before he turned and walked out. Lizzie turned and watched him walk away with a sigh before she stepped forward to the front of the classroom.

"Class Miss Lindsay Black," Snape said as he put a hand on her shoulder grasping it slightly as he pushed her toward her side of the class. "Open seat next to Mr. Longbottom."

Lizzie looked up and saw the face of the son her mother so horribly tortured to the brink of insanity.

Neville on the other hand glanced up and flashed her a warm grin. "I'm no good in Potions," he whispered, "No one wants to be partners with me. I tend to blow things up a lot."

Lizzie flashed him a grin and found it slightly hard to look Neville in the eye. "I'm sure I'll do just fine," she whispered back. She quickly looked down to hide her smile when Professor Snape glared in their directions before he continued on talking about the Draught of the Living Death.

**The Potters**

Mr. Ollivander stepped back from behind the shelf when he heard the jingling of the door and his eyes widened. "Why Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said with a smile masking his surprise. "Welcome, how are Henry and Rose? Fine I presume," he answered himself. "Now who is this?" he asked stepping around the elder Potter's to see the boy behind them.

"My god," he whispered. "So the rumors were true, Harry Potter lives."

Harry fixated the strange man with his penetrating gaze before he slowly nodded, "Yes I am Harry."

"So is it true," Ollivander asked as his eyes snapped up to his forehead. "There has been quite the buzz about you Mr. Potter as the boy-who-lived. Not only lived from the depths of evil itself but from the killing curse."

Harry scowled at him. "I don't see how that is any of your business," he hissed at the nosey man.

Mr. Ollivander stepped back in surprise before he nodded, "Yes I don't suppose it is. Picking up a wand," he asked but more likely stated as he waved his wand. "Just to take a few measurements," he said, "Standard procedure and all I assure you."

James and Lily stepped back as the measuring tape began to do its flurry around Harry measuring his arms, torso, and a few other insignificant body areas. James hid a grin at the obvious discomfort from Harry as it seemed he was fighting the urge to grab the annoying measuring tape and slam it against the wall to destroy.

"Now then let's begin," Ollivander said as he handed Harry wand after wand to try. Every time Harry grasped the wand he felt the surge of power in him grow. However, nothing seemed to click with Ollivander. Harry could have easily used any of these wands; however it seemed that the man was trying to find a particular response that he wasn't too sure of.

"I wonder," Ollivander said as he stared at Harry. The magic around them would cackle every time and at one point Harry's hair had flowed back and now his lightening bolt shaped scar was open to the naked eye. Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw where Ollivander's vision led too. "Try this," Ollivander said as he opened the wand holster, "It is phoenix feathered," he murmured quietly watching his eyes wide with awe and a slight hint of glee.

Harry felt his eyes widen slightly as he gulped back some anxiety that suddenly flooded him. He knew now why Ollivander was excited. A phoenix feathered wand. He had seen it before, and he had seen the destruction it caused anyone in its wake.

James and Lily leaned forward at the sudden tense silence fill the room. They had all heard the prophecy and this was the shining moment. Would this wand, the brother wand of Voldemort, both with the matching phoenix feather, choose Harry?

Harry took a breath before he reached forward and grasped the wand. Power cackled as Harry felt a powerful surge of energy rush him. He had never felt so powerful, so fulfilled before. He now understood what it truly meant that the wand chose the wizard. There was an influx of power that would surround you and make you feel whole. Now that he had a wand again, he could never lose it again. No, he knew the tremors and the feeling of weakness of not having it and he would never go there again.

"It seems we have found your wand Mr. Potter," Ollivander said quietly. "Would you like me to wrap it up for you …" he trailed off for before he had finished his statement Harry had turned and walked out the shop.

"I think he'll keep it with him," Lily said, "How much?"

Ollivander glanced up, Lily's voice breaking the spell over him, "Ten galleons and four knuts."

Lily nodded as she began to pick out the money to hand over.

Outside the shop Harry cradled his wand almost lovingly as he held it in his hand. He looked up quickly. Harry had felt some type of disturbance in the air. He turned to glance quickly inside the shop to see the Potters were busy quickly handing money over and he knew he only had seconds. He hid his wand before he stepped into the ally way where he heard the significant snap.

Lucius Malfoy stood there in his black robes looking around uncomfortably. "Harry there you are," he said with some slight relief. "Come we must go quickly, the Dark Lord has been frantic."

Harry nodded looking around him but then stopped. "Lizzie is still at the castle," he said quickly coming up with a reason to stay.

"What?" Lucius asked looking quite perplexed. "Let Miss Lestrange remain. Her parents are not as worried. My Draco will come up with a way to smuggle her out."

Harry began to think quickly knowing how much time was of the essence. "I believe it is in the Dark Lord's best interest for me to remain where I am," he answered.

"What?" Lucius said looking shocked. "Are you out of your mind? No you are coming with me now or the Dark Lord will have both of our heads."

"Tell him I am in perfect position to figure out the plans of the Order of Phoenix," Harry said. When he noticed Lucius still looking slightly perplexed he began to explain further. "They are so overjoyed to find back the eldest Potter that I believe their downfall is that they will forget exactly where I grew up and who I really hold loyalties too. Imagine the greatest downfall of Dumbledore to the very charge he tried to save. It will be brilliant. Plus my master has constantly tested my loyalty. See this as the final exam of it."

Lucius sighed as he heard the bell jingle signaling that the Potters had exited and were looking for Harry. "Alright Harry," he said somewhat remorsefully. "I just do hope you know what you are doing."

"Do not worry," Harry said with as much conviction as he could master. "I know exactly what I am doing. Tell my Lord that I will communicate further with him through Draco with the post."

Lucius nodded and with a slight bow of his head disapparated.

Harry turned around and calmly walked back outside where James and Lily were frantically calling for him. He raised an eyebrow at the genuine fear and panic he saw written on their faces. They couldn't actually care could they?

**Hogwarts**

Lizzie easily went through her first class. Neville only tried to slightly make some quiet conversation but stopped when he noticed she failed to reciprocate very well. He walked back to his friends and stood watching her perplexed.

"You alright Neville?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just confused," he answered. "She seemed so open yesterday and excited. Now she's …"

"Nervous, anxious, scared," Hermione answered for him. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Honestly boys it's her first day here and it's obvious that Potter isn't around today. She's probably just scared about it all. It is quite hard to start at Hogwarts in your sixth year without knowing anyone."

Hermione walked forward and smiled at Lizzie kindly. "Hello Lizzie, how is your first day going so far?"

Lizzie glanced at the muggleborn witch. She wasn't going to lie to herself. The witch was very intelligent and therefore this situation was very strange to approach. "It's alright," she answered honestly. "A little overwhelming," she admitted.

Hermione nodded quickly understanding her feelings. "Yes Hogwarts is a bit much the first time around. But no worries, you'll soon feel right at home here," she said.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked, "Skipping classes already?" he joked.

Lizzie smiled slightly. "He broke his wand," she fibbed slightly, "The Potter's took him to Ollivander's to get a new one."

Neville nodded as if he understood, "Happens sometimes," he said with a smile. Ron and Hermione nodded as if they understood while Lizzie watched on.

"Come on," Hermione said, "I'll show you to our next class."

With that one comment Lizzie found herself with three new Gryffindor friends.

Later that day during dinner Harry had returned back from Diagon Ally and had joined Lizzie on her walk to the Great Hall. They were exchanging stories of the day. Harry briefly told Lizzie about the wand and his meeting with Lucius Malfoy. This worried her immensely because that feeling of not wanting to leave Hogwarts had already wormed its way into her heart.

Harry breezed past the subject not wanting to linger on it and spent the rest of dinner listening to Lizzie who filled the silence with her chatter about the day. It surprised him every more when during the meal three Gryffindor students joined them. He watched them carefully unsure of how to feel with it. However their innocent chatter instantly filled him with calm that no one here was a direct threat.

It surprised him even more however, with how easily Lizzie blended with them. Harry glanced up and watched the Professor's intently. Sirius looked pleased as he looked over Lizzie with fondness in his eyes as she smiled and laughed. That made Harry feel slightly better that if something were to happen at least she would be well taken care of. Sirius whether he would admit it or not was warming up to his charge.

The Potter's were murmuring to one another. It was obvious that James was comforting his wife. After they had noticed him leaning on the wall watching them intently Lily had all but ran to him and hugged him. Harry was in such shock his reaction to be to attack but pulled back slightly and only unwrapped the woman's arms from him and stepped back. He had seen tears prickle Lily's eyes and her reaction shook him slightly.

Professor Dumbledore on the other hand was smiling as he every few moments would glance down at them and the twinkle in his eyes would shine brighter. Professor Snape on the other hand looked slightly green as he took in the scene in front of him. Harry felt bad that his uncle would take on the wrath of Voldemort to keep him safe. However, he needed a more time to come to an understanding with everything happening around him, and he couldn't do that if he was back under Voldemort's nose.

He felt a small hand grasp his as he looked down at Lizzie who was pulling him up. As Harry glanced around him he was surprised to see that dinner had finished and students were exiting the Great Hall already.

Harry nodded to the fellow Gryffindors as he held Lizzie back for a moment for them to walk by themselves to talk for a few moments in private.

"Don't worry Harry," she said with a small smile. "All we have to do is take it day by day and somehow, some way we will get through it all."

Harry bit his tongue as he nodded and draped an arm around Lizzie as they both walked in silence up to the Gryffindor common room. There would be much drama happening and all of it would unfold sooner rather than later.

**Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy this story and will hopefully have another chapter up before my Christmas break is over. Thanks everyone. **

**Please review.**


	9. Hogwarts Life

**My Boy **

**By: mark my words**

**Summary: In a world where Harry was raised by Voldemort, James and Lily are alive, and Sirius is free, doesn't mean things are good and happy. There are still problems. Harry is on a journey trying to figure out what the 'right' thing to do is. Through self revelation and with just a speck of help Harry needs to make a choice, but it's pretty hard when you're raised in a completely different world but you want your future to be in another one. And when he is standing wand point between Voldemort and Dumbledore he'll have no choice but to make a choice . . . hopefully it's the right one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except Lizzie, who is my character. **

_Recap_

_Harry nodded to the fellow Gryffindors as he held Lizzie back for a moment for them to walk by themselves to talk for a few moments in private. _

"_Don't worry Harry," she said with a small smile. "All we have to do is take it day by day and somehow, some way we will get through it all."_

_Harry bit his tongue as he nodded and draped an arm around Lizzie as they both walked in silence up to the Gryffindor common room. There would be much drama happening and all of it would unfold sooner rather than later._

_End Recap_

**Chapter 8: Hogwarts Life**

Harry and Lizzie were able to easily fall into a routine. Each morning they would go down to breakfast together, go to their classes, lunch, afternoon classes, dinner, and then some down time before bed.

Lizzie was easily blossoming with her time here at Hogwarts. She found a good group of friends and when she wasn't with Harry, she was with Hermione, Ron, or Neville. Harry also noticed that there was something different with the way Neville would look at Lizzie. He would blush, smile, and then look away every time she made an effort to talk to him. Also during classes, especially Potions, Harry caught him staring at Lizzie which obviously made him uneasy. He didn't want some insolent little boy to get too attached.

However Harry was having a harder time trying to fit in. While yes all of the students found reasons to stare at him and a few of the brave ones would even approach him, the seriousness of the situation had yet to leave him with one night of dreamless sleep.

After his meeting with Lucius at Diagon Ally, Draco had cornered him in the hallway a few days later with a letter from the Dark Lord. It was a brief exchange. Neither boy faltered in step and kept walking in their opposite directions. Right at the moment of passing Draco had pulled the letter from the pocket inside his robe and pushed it towards Harry's chest. He had quickly pocketed the letter to read in private.

The letter was typical Tom. It told him that he was not sure Hogwarts was the right place for him, but since his position had been compromised sacrifices had to be made. The letter was specific that he would be punished for disobeying his lord's orders and going out to the school in the first place. For the time being however, Harry was to remain low key and pick up any information about the Order of Phoenix as possible and pass it along to Draco. The letter also instructed that the battle would approach soon.

It would be in Harry's best regard to get close to the Potter's, to Dumbledore and to gain their trust. And when the battle came time, he would cross over to stand at his place next to his true lord.

The letter truly worried Harry or that reason alone never showed Lizzie. He would need to make provisions to make sure that she would be taken care of during and after the war was over. He would be damned if he allowed her to leave back to the Lestrange's. She was miserable there and her sick parents loved nothing more than to abuse her physically, mentally, and psychologically. She was no where near as tough as her brother Sebastian and held no evil, cruel bone in her body. For that reason she was hunted as the runt of the Death Eater litter.

It was an early Saturday morning in late September that Harry found himself exploring Hogwarts grounds. While his reasons for being kept there were political war strategies, he couldn't help but appreciate the beauty Hogwarts truly was. In another time he would have probably loved to come to school here; to have real friends, a real family, and to be a carefree child.

His footsteps found him outside the Quidditch pitch where he saw a few other lads from Gryffindor huddled together. That was another thing he admired. The game Quidditch was something he longed as a child to take part in. Draco would come over on the summers and would go outside with him and fly around playing but it wasn't that much fun with just the two of them. He was quite the fair flyer as well but had never been able to harness that ability into sport.

"Morning Potter," Ron said looking up from the team huddle.

Harry nodded his acknowledgement. "What's going on?" he asked his curiosity getting the best of him. While Lizzie was the one who was socially more active with her classmates, people seemed to hold this strange respect for him. When he spoke people listened and almost always reacted.

"We were testing out Seekers yesterday," Katie, one of the chasers, said.

"And haven't found anyone," Joshua, a beater muttered.

'Seeker.' Harry turned the word inside his head. He remembered Draco telling him of the different positions there were in Quidditch; three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. The seeker technically ended the game with the catch of the golden snitch.

Ron stood up proudly his Quidditch Captain robes on. "We keep trying to find a seeker but haven't been lucky over the years. No one in Gryffindor has what we've been looking for." Ron paused for a moment and turned and looked at Harry. "Well you're pretty much built for a seeker… Can you fly?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. While he was lean and tall as most seekers were he was surprised that Weasley felt comfortable enough to ask him.

"I'm a fair flyer," Harry finally said.

"You weren't at tryouts," Alicia, another chaser, commented. "Did you not want to try and join?"

Harry tried to wrack his brain about seeing anything in reference about Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. He vaguely remembered seeing a notice of it posted in the Common Room but not much else, "I must've forgotten."

"Well Potter we are pretty much trying anyone," Ron said, "You up for it?"

Harry turned and looked up the pitch; the three goal posts and the stands all set up. He also thought back. These next few months would be his only chance at ever of getting away from Voldemort's watchful eye and he finally made his decision. All his worries that Voldemort was coming, the pressure of being a double agent, and what the Potter's next move was going to be left him.

He looked up and nodded with a grin, "Just where to do I start."

Alicia and Katie exchanged a glance. The school had been a buzz about the young Mr. Potter and while he was always quiet and serious, that one change in facial feature made him look years younger than he normally portrayed.

Ron smiled back, "You heard him team. Everyone up and start flying about. Throw the quaffle around and send beaters around everyone's way." Ron waited till the team took off into the pitch on their broomsticks before he turned to Harry. "All you got to do is find the snitch as quick as possible. And try not to get hit off your broom."

Harry nodded, "Alright."

"Here use this," Ron said as he jogged out and picked up an extra broomstick that was laying about from yesterday's tryouts. "Good luck Potter.'

Harry sat on the broom and felt a thrill. This was where he felt most comfortable, on a broom. He shot off the ground and flew up at a complete 180 degree angle. As soon as he reached a good height he pulled forward and turned down looking at the scene beneath him. The chasers were throwing the quaffle around weaving around the beaters and heading towards the keeper where Ron had taken position. Harry circled once, twice and then saw the snitch.

He shot off on his broom easily weaving between people and the bludgers that the beaters were hitting his way. The snitch kept flying down and Harry didn't pull up in fright as he saw the ground rushing to meet him. Instead he kept he bent down further and kept going and right when he was about to hit the ground pulled up tight and reached out and grabbed the snitch.

Harry turned around and looked at the team who had pretty much stopped playing to watch him. "How did I do?"

Ron gaped at him for a moment before he let out a whoop of excitement. "Blimey mate that was awesome!" he exclaimed as he rushed him and gave him a hug. "We'll win the cup for sure this year."

Harry was in shock when Ron grabbed him in a hug. However his natural reaction to throw him off faded as he felt a sense of appreciation and acceptance fill him.

The rest of the team was jumping up and down yelling their excitement that this was their year. One of the chasers pulled on Harry's arm bringing him into their excited circle. A seventh year beater grabbed his neck and ruffled his hair.

"Did good kid," he said his voice deep.

"Welcome to the team Harry," Ron said. This was meant with another chorus of whoops and yells of excitement.

Unbeknownst to all of them was that a few teachers were watching them from the window. Professor Dumbledore up in his office was always keeping his eye out on Harry, slightly fearful that he would soon make a run for it. However he couldn't hide his smile as he saw the Gryffindor team embrace him with such enthusiasm and pull him into their circle. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he hummed happily to himself as he walked back to his chair and sat down to do some work.

Down in the Transfiguration classroom Lily, Sirius, Remus, and James were sitting in his personal study room discussing mostly Harry and the strange situation they were in. James and Lily were at a loss of what to do about their son and needed the moral support of their friends.

Remus was standing out by the window while Sirius was talking about Lizzie and how well she was getting accustomed to life at Hogwarts. He believed that if Lizzie established enough roots here she wouldn't want to leave and perhaps Harry would stay for her benefit. While James and Lily were happy for the young girl they both wanted for Harry to not only stay here out on his own free will, but because he wanted too.

"The Gryffindor team is still looking for a seeker," Remus commented from the window.

James scoffed, "When I was captain we never lost the Quidditch Cup."

"That's because you were the seeker too James," Sirius said with a grin.

"And a blimey good one at that," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes at the boys. "Have they found someone Remus?"

"No," Remus said with a small frown. "Looks like another pass at the Cup for Gryffindor …. Harry is out there," he suddenly said as his amber eyes caught sight of Harry's trademark crazy hair; like father like son.

James jumped out of his chair and rushed to the window, "What?" he yelled. Lily squirmed from underneath James' arm to get a look out the window too. Sirius kept jumping from behind all of them growling about not being able to see.

"It looks like Harry is going to try out," James said, surprise in his tone. He was shocked when he saw Mr. Weasley hand Harry a broom and point up. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw with how much speed and precision Harry shot up. He felt a sense of fatherly pride fill him at that.

"He's a natural," Lily whispered.

There were a few moments of silence as they watched the scene unfold before them and then Harry shot down out of nowhere, "Oh my god," Lily shrieked, "He's going to crash!"

"No he's not," James said with such conviction Lily turned to look up at him. "He's just like his father," he said with a smile.

When the last word fell from James' lips Harry pulled himself up expertly and grabbed something from the air. James smiled with pride as he saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team grab Harry into a group hug and yell and jump around in excitement. And he truly was excited. His son was an incredible flyer, and would probably help lead the Gryffindor team to victory.

"Bloody hell," Remus said softly as he turned around, "He's good James, really good."

Sirius scowled from the chair he finally sat down at after he realized that he was not going to be able to see. "Not like _I_ would know how good he is," he grumbled.

"He looks happy," Lily murmured as she watched him from the window. She was shocked to see a smile on his face as the rest of the team grabbed him into a group hug as they all were jumping up and down yelling in excitement about the victory they would certainly have this year. She was amazed at how happy he looked. At how much he looked like a kid at that moment.

James put his arm around Lily and pulled her against him. "He will be, we all will be soon," he whispered so softly that the only person who heard a few of his words was Remus with his werewolf hearing.

**Great Hall**

Harry walked into the Great Hall almost an hour later feeling very refreshed. It wasn't just the shower to clean off the sweat but that hard part inside of him that he had closed off from others that only Lizzie was able to penetrate was slowly melting. Hogwarts was truly making him go soft. He used to be hard, tough, the right handed man to Lord Voldemort. However, within a few short weeks he was growing soft and his hard shell was slowly melting around him.

Harry was sitting by himself eating some breakfast when something hard crashed into him. He let out a scoff as he turned around to glare at the person behind him. His mouth upturned slightly when he saw it was Lizzie.

"Morning," he said as he turned around back to his breakfast.

"Morning?" Lizzie questioned. "That's all you have to say, morning?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Lizzie as she sat down next to him. The mysteries of women were the biggest conundrum in the world. "Good morning," Harry said.

"I was just talking to Hermione who heard from Neville, who was talking to Dean, who got the news from Seamus, who was told by Ron," she said all in a big breathe, "That you tried out and became the new Gryffindor seeker."

"What?" Harry said. He shook his head clearing the extra garbage Lizzie sprouted out before he focused it on the end of her sentence.

"Well Hermione and I were talking when Neville came over and said that he heard from some of the other lads were talking about how you became the new Gryffindor Seeker!"

"Well yeah I guess I am," Harry said.

"Oh my god," Lizzie said as she reached out for some pumpkin juice. "That is so unlike you. I can't believe you tried out."

"What do you mean?"

"That's very getting into the school spirit sort of thing," Lizzie pointed out as she began to pile up her plate with food. "I mean you are truly now a Gryffindor. I'm so proud," she said patting his head.

Harry growled at her as he pulled away, "I'm not a dog."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up Harry," she said as she turned her attention to Hermione and Ron who had just sat down next to them at the table. Lizzie and Hermione began to talk about classes and what they were going to learn today and for the first time Ron pulled Harry into a conversation about Quidditch.

Snape felt his eyes widen in slight worry as he watched Harry willingly take part in conversation with his peers. While this was good because Harry deserved to act like a normal teenager and make friends, a large part of him was worried about what will happen in a few months time when the war will come to a grand finale. When Lord Voldemort planned to take over Hogwarts castle and for once and for all put a stop to the Order of Phoenix.

**So here is one more chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**Review if you guys want the next chapter! **


End file.
